


He's Ours!

by IbitsuAkane



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, College, Cults, Drugs, Fluff, Homophobia, Multi, Not Beta Read, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Violence, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Tweek, Craig and Kenny have been going strong with their relationship throughout the years, now they are facing a new challenge: College. Being freshman in college, how do they explain that they are in a polyamorous relationship to everyone?And how does Kenny explain his on-going deaths to his boyfriends after they remember him dying?{Sequel Work - To Show That We Care}





	1. Whining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of South Park.

"You know, even though this town is shit, I am actually going to miss it." Kenny snuggled closer to Craig's side as they stargazed.

"Yeah, it's going to be weird leaving a place where you've spent most of your life living in." Craig commented pulling Tweek closer to himself, he had to admit, ever since he got together with the two of them he loves balancing them out.

"Well, I'm for one am looking forward to leaving." Tweek piped up, interlocking his fingers with Kenny. "No more paranoid thoughts about my parents."

"Until it's around about the time we come back during breaks." Tweek huffed and playfully slapped Craig for his comment.

"Very funny."

"At least you'll be able to study fashion instead of business." Kenny said sitting and stretching.

"Yeah, they still think that I'm study business too. They keep commenting about how I'll make them proud and will be soon taking over the shop while they move to another town and open another shop over there, I am so glad I don't have siblings."

"When are you thinking of telling them?"

"When I finish college or maybe when I get a job that I signed on for, then they can't do much about it beside hassle me, which they do anyway."

"My Tweek, I think you're truly rubbing off on us acting like a rebel and all." Craig and Kenny chuckled as Tweek poked his tongue out at them. "You used to be so innocent."

"I learn from the best, Ken."

"I still can't believe I'm actually going." Craig and Tweek looked at Kenny with a smile.

"I still can't believe Fatass is going, he just about managed to graduate." Craig commented.

"Yeah, but I did believe that I would just finish school and do what Kevin did and look for a job, while you guys go and make something of yourselves."

"Hey, we all agreed, even Cartman and you did really well at school! You deserve it, Ken." Tweek said hugging the blond and giving him an Eskimo kiss, Craig loved the sight as it was an only thing that the two blonds did. As a surprise eighteenth birthday present everyone had chipped in and gave Kenny funds for college, Kenny had never been so thankful in his life when he found out.

"I still wonder how you're going to put up with Fatass, Ken. I mean, why did you even agree to bunking with him?"

"Because we all know that no one else will volunteer and I prefer him having a go at me than some poor soul who has never met the guy."

"He does have a point, Craig."

"I know but if he does anything to hurt you, I am not going to promise that I won't hurt him!" Craig pointed out before being pulled into his boyfriends embrace.

"Aww, Craig that's so sweet!"

* * *

"Are you sure you guys are going to be okay without me being here?" Kenny asked grabbing hold of his packed suitcase and placing it at the end of his bed, since getting his boyfriends a day haven't gone by where they haven't spoilt each other.

"We're going to be fine, Ken. The only thing that's worrying is Karen and puberty." Kevin replied.

"Yeah..." Kenny sat down next to his brother, Kevin wrapped an arm around Kenny's shoulder bringing him closer.

"Hey, you're doing a good thing. You're making a future for yourself, more than I'm doing. Sure being a mechanic is okay pay but I don't find it really supportive for a family, more or less ours."

"I'm gonna miss ya."

"I'm going to miss you too." Kevin brought him in for a quick hug.

"I'm back!" Karen said walking into their room.

"And what have I said about knocking?" Karen sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"C'mon, Kare-bare, you don't like when we do it to you." Kenny added.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, Ken do you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow? We need to spend sometime together before you're heading off." Kenny laughed out as Kevin shook his head at her.

"Karen, you've had all week to do that! He's leaving tomorrow!"

"What? I didn't know!"

"We've told you billions of times."

"No, you didn't!" Karen huffed and walked out of the room.

"If you weren't going to college I would beg you to stay." Kenny chuckled.

"She can't be that bad, besides, you've had to handle me so you must have some experience."

"Yeah, but you're male! Females are completely different, especially sisters!"

"True." Kenny got up from Kevin's bed and got onto his own. "She'll get over it, it's not like I'm leaving forever and even if I did, I would always stay in contact."

* * *

"I am seriously not looking forward to this." Craig whined. "Seriously, who's idea was this!"

"Not sure." Kenny replied, soaking up the sun.

"I don't know either, I'm pretty sure it's not one us." Tweek said as they watched the rest of their friends sort through their luggage pile, at the last minute some of them decided to get a few things to take for the coach. "At least it isn't all of us."

"Yeah, they're the lucky ones. They don't have to be on a coach with Eric Cartman." Craig sulked. "Why didn't we take up on my parents offer to drive us instead?"

"Because they wanted it to be a family drive, so not only would it be us, it will be your parents and sister." Kenny said moving his head onto Craig's lap.

" _AH!_ No way can I survive that! Do you remember when we announced our relationship to them when we got together with Kenny? They looked at us like we grew another head!!"

"That plus, Tricia has been begging us to have triplets cause apparently there's three of us and she'd be the coolest aunt." Kenny added quietly.

"Don't you fall asleep on me."

"Your not helping! The sun is nice and warm today and you're playing with my hair!"

"Anyway, Cartman will probably be annoying Kyle and Stan, so you don't need to worry about anything." Tweek curled up to Craig as the steps were starting to hurt him.

"Who's going to this college anyway?"

"Well, both our groups are going mostly because we don't want to be too far away from home, I know Wendy is going as well as Heidi and Nicole. Jimmy and Timmy are also coming but their parents are driving them there as well as Scott. Other than that I'm not sure."

"I would've thought Wendy would've gone to that big fancy place with Bebe."

"So descriptive Craig, 'that big fancy place.' Nice." Craig gently swatted Kenny.

"Shut up."

"Now way, man! Have you seen how Wendy's been acting recently!? She had this like look whenever Kyle and Stan cross her path, plus she's like trying to rival Kyle in everything. Remember how they competed for valedictorian and Kyle won? She threw a fit at him!"

"I guess you're right, Tweek. Her parents were so disappointed with her."

"Same with Butters, his parents are shipping him off somewhere. I mean I know parents have some expectations but Butters doesn't get a choice!"

"Oi! C'mon homos, you're stuff won't pack itself!" Cartman shouted.

"I, seriously, fucking hate this!" Craig announced as Tweek stood up.

"C'mon. Let's get our stuff and get on board."

"Tweek no one is on there yet."

"Yep, which means we can take the back seats!" Tweek happily announced walking towards the pile of suitcases. Craig and Kenny looked at each other before getting up themselves.

"Since when did Tweek become a deviant?" Craig asked.

"Ever since you showed him how not to give a fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do check out the prequal first because this may not make much sense - [To Show That We Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024525/chapters/27217419).  
> Also I'm quite dedicated to writing and I will appreciate anyone who points out mistakes!


	2. Road Trip

"For once, just for once, can he leave Kyle alone." Craig mumbled into his hands, they were all ready to get going but Cartman keeping the coach back as he was in a shouting match with Kyle. Kyle was standing at the bottom of the steps while Cartman stood outside, everyone hadn't really paid attention to what Cartman was raving about and in honesty, didn't want to know.

"Have to say, Kyle's handling it really well, he hasn't once shouted and quietly made small and quick comments." Kenny said rubbing Craig's back in comfort.

"Yeah, well, Kyle grew up unlike Cartman. He doesn't take his shit anymore." Craig said not removing his hands away from his face.

"We've all grown up in some way, Craig. I mean look at us we've all changed!" Tweek and Kenny beamed at each other over Craig's hunched position.

"Yeah, I know, even Cartman has, to bad it wasn't his attitude." Craig got up from his seat and immediately walked down the coach, Tweek and Kenny couldn't see what he was up to from the back but hoped Craig didn't stop anything. Craig walked over toward the driver, bending over close so no one can really listen in on them. "When are we setting off?"

"Were just waiting for that big guy to get on then we can get going."

"Urghhh, can't we just leave him behind? Everyone else is getting annoyed of him."

"Sorry, kid. Rules are rules." Craig sighed, this was turning out to be a bad experience.

* * *

"- and another reason why Jews shouldn't be lawyers is because-"

"Cartman, c'mon, the driver is waiting for us." Kyle said climbing another step hoping Cartman can at least finish his shouting match inside the coach.

"Don't interrupt me, Kahl! Anyway-" Both Cartman and Kyle was taken back as they heard the engine starting and the doors abruptly closed on them, locking Kyle on the inside and Cartman outside. Cartman watched in shock as the bus started to drive off. "HEY!" Cartman quickly chased after if.

On the bus everyone had ran to the back all looking out of the window an laughing as they saw Cartman struggling to catch up to the bus. Some of the guys waved at him while others just carried on watching and laughing, the bus then stopped at some traffic lights, giving Cartman the chance to catch up a little.

"Alright, on three." Craig said as everyone gathered at the back and climbing onto the seat minus Tweek who had his Craig's camera out ready for a picture, it was a new chapter in their lives and he wanted make many memories. "One, two three!" Everyone raised their middle finger to Cartman as the bus carried on, getting out of Cartman's reach.

"Fuck you, Eric Cartman!" They all cheered at Tweek too the picture, managing to get Cartman in the shot. Everyone soon calmed down a little and went back to their chosen seats. Tweek happily bounced onto his seat, smiling and looking at the picture they had taken.

"C'mon, let's see, Tweekers!" Craig said looking over, while Kenny leaned over his lap. They all smiled as they looked at the picture. "We seriously need to make sure we get pictures of all three of us."

"Don't worry we will, by the time we come back I want to make a whole scrap book, full of memories."

"You make it sound like we'll last forever, Tweek." Kenny said sitting back down and adjusting his neck scarf, after a couple of years Kenny finally let his parka go and went for Tweek's suggestion in bohemian fashion, which had made a hit on Tweek's Deviantart. It had really brought out the brightness in his personality.

"Even if we don't and end up in a harsh breakup, I still want to remember the good times and I still want to maintain our friendship and maybe and hopefully partnership."

"Partnership?" They looked up to see Kyle and Stan leaning over the seats. "Don't you think marriage is a little early?"

"Not as in marriage, it's business." Craig answered.

"Meaning?" Kyle asked.

"Well, just a couple of months before we got together, Tweek had taken up a hobby of recreating women's fashion into men's. So we've decided to take it up as a business as Tweek has a natural talent."

"So, that's why you choose to study fashion, I thought it was a little weird of you, Tweek." Tweek blushed a little.

"I find it calming and something I want to. Besides, I believe men don't get much recognition for fashion like women do, and I want to create different kinds from all over the world."

"But don't you also need to take up business for that?" Kyle asked.

"That's what I'm doing, we're making this a joint effort and I can't really think of anything else I would like to study. Besides, I think having a degree in business will be useful in the future." Kenny answered.

"And about you, Craig?"

"I'm taking up photography." He said not really caring as he put away his camera and checked on his other camera's power.

"If we do manage to make ourselves somewhat successful then Craig will be our personal photographer amongst other things." Kenny said nudging his boyfriend who clearly didn't want to talk.

"Well, let's hope you guys do well."

* * *

"Okay, hun, now remember, stay with your friends and they'll make sure you get on the coach. Also make sure to call me when you get there. Have fun boys!" Liane Cartman shouted out the car window, she then backed up and drove off, sending a small wave to Cartman.

"Don't you say a word!" He threatened everyone who watched the scene. Everyone was either trying to hold back a laugh or smiling, which wasn't helping Cartman's temper. Kyle made sure to pretend to look at a magazine so Cartman didn't have to unleash his temper on him, though he couldn't hold back his smile. The Coach was making it's final stop before the long two hour drive so everyone had gone to raid the store while waiting for the bus to finish filling up.

"You called your mom to give you a lift?" Craig said not caring or the threat. "Why didn't you call a cab and save yourself the embarrassment?"

"Well, let me see." Cartman started to root through his pockets. "Oh, what's this, empty? Well, I wonder where I put- Oh wait, it's in my bag which on the coach!"

"Okay, no need to get your panties in a twist." Stan said, clearing his throat to stop his laughter.

"Like hell I would wear women's clothing, hippie, unlike you."

"Hey, that was one time and a dare by my sister, so it doesn't count."

"You can't say much Cartman, we've all seen the continuing videos of you dressed as Britney Spears." Kenny said raising a cackle from Clyde. Cartman rushed up to Kenny punching him in the face or tried to if it weren't for Craig who had lifted Kenny up and moved out of the way.

"Awww, my super Craig!" Kenny cuddled into him.

"Try that again, Fatass and I'll kick you so hard that you'll be leaving my footprint every time you sit!" Craig announced before walking to towards the coach with Kenny in his arms and towards Tweek who was back on and looking through the window.

"Seriously, fuck you Craig, fuck you Kinny, fuck you Clyde, fuck you Token, fuck you hippie and fuck you Jew!"

* * *

"What you smiling at?" Craig, keeping his voiced quite for a sleeping Kenny who was led out across the seats and snuggled up to Craig's side. Tweek had put his feet up of the seat and had his back on Craig's other side.

"I was just looking through our prom photos." Tweek said looking at the next picture.

"You're always looking through them, what's special about them that you need to keep looking back at them?"

"Because it's the one major party that I was soo relaxed at, and every time I look back I can still feel that relaxation."

"Everything is going to be fine, Tweek. We will meet new people and I know at first we won't be accepted at first but we've always come out on top, I promise." Tweek smiled feeling Craig pecking his temple, however he still feels uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't pass up the opportunity to leave Cartman behind after it was suggested by BunnyCreekwithStyle! So, thanks for the idea!


	3. Getting Comfortable

"Aww, look at you two, already moved in like a married couple." Kenny cooed as he came into the room unannounced, Tweek blushed while Craig playfully rolled his eyes.

"You can't say much, you've been quietly moving your things in on the sly when we got together." Craig got up from his bed and roughly brought Kenny in for a hug.

"Hmhm, it makes me wonder though, every time you come over I always get an extra hoodie and somehow you always manage to lose yours."

"I'm not falling for it, sunshine. I know how much you love sleeping with them and I can even bet that you've brought them with you." Tweek smiled and giggled quietly to himself as he watched them get closer and spoke softer to each other, Tweek loved watching them as it reminded him of a black and white romance film.

"You caught me, I don't have nightmares when I cuddle with them. I can understand why Tweek loves sleeping with his two small plushies you bought him." Craig gave a small laugh.

"That's only when I don't have you or Craig to cuddle with, anyway I love my gumdrops and as soon as we're finished with the beds, I'm putting in a nice special place!" Tweek said getting up from his spot.

"Want some help?"

"Naw, I've got this." Craig said, patting Kenny's arm before getting to work and conjoining the beds together.

* * *

"Well this place isn't too bad, though I find the rooms a bit too cramped." Kyle said as the group met up.

"Yeah, my roommate is taking up the space at the moment, even after he told me which half was mine." Scott added.

"Does he talk to you?"

"Not really, he's weird because at first I thought he was goth but when he started unpacking I thought I was mistaken and he was emo but now I think he's a vamp because of all he books he has on vampires."

"Shut up Scott, no one cares." Kyle subtly kicked Cartman. "Ow! What?" He asked sitting up from the couch.

"Don't be a dick." Cartman scoffed and lied back down.

"Anyway, I don't really care much as long as he doesn't mess with my things." Scott continued.

"Weren't you going to partner up with Butters?"

"Yeah, but that was until his parents told him about this great opportunity at this other college." Everyone got the message, Butters parents were control freaks and wanted to make sure that Butters grows up the way they want him to.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Anyway, Butters promised to call at any given time he has, said he wanted to check in."

"Yeah, Leo said that to me too." Kenny added with a small smile.

"Eh, screw you guys." Cartman announced quietly before getting up and leaving, everyone turned to Kenny seeing as the blond was bunking with him.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't have a clue."

* * *

"Seriously, I'm not shy." Token announced as he walked with Clyde down the corridor.

"Then why aren't you with her right now offering her help to unpack?" Clyde wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Because she's with both Heidi and Wendy and you know what Wendy is like, she'll accuse me of wanting to look at Nicole's underwear. She's nice and everything but I think she's a bit too extreme when it comes to feminine things." Clyde roll his eyes.

"Too think you used to date her."

"Hey, like I said she's nice and pretty but she's not for me. Plus I think getting Stan's attention these past couple of years has stressed her out too much and she's just taking things out on people. Mostly guys."

"Meh, I don't really care but you and Nicole really need to do some relationship goals! I haven't seen much cute scenes with you two since you guys got back together."

"Hey, we both wanted to concentrate on our studies before doing anything pretty serious."

"Yeah but at least you have a girl to be with." Clyde sulked.

"I swear, Clyde. If you're gonna cry..."

"I'm not don't worry, though I can't help but worry."

"How?"

"Well, she's by herself beside other guys who she may find more attractive than me-"

"Clyde that's not gonna happen. You are boyfriend material and with all the advice Kenny has given you then you don't need to worry. It's one of the reasons why you wear that ring." Clyde stole a glance at his promise ring, imagining Bebe wearing hers.

"Okay."

* * *

 "How, you doing?" Kyle smiled as Stan threaded his fingers through his hair, he found himself settling down a little and relaxed.

"Better, it's just getting used to a new setting." Stan chuckled.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. We're gonna be here for a while." Kyle playfully groaned before noticing Stan was staring at him, he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Keep it in your pants, you know I hate that sort of stuff." Kyle shivered in disgust.

"Hey, I can't help myself and you know I wouldn't ask it." Stan felt more guilty than ashamed when he saw the distant look off Kyle.

"You know there are others better than me and can give what you want." Kyle silently said, Stan snorted.

"Naw, I don't want another partner, you'll all I need and want. Besides, it feels right and no one can say otherwise." Kyle siled grabbing hold of Stan's hand.

"Not even Wendy."

"Not even Wendy, she's like her parents; high expectations and big disappointments when you don't meet the quota."

"And I thought my parents were bad." They both chuckled, Stan then curled up to Kyle bringing him close and placing a gently kiss on his brow.

"Anyway, I can't really remember the last time I was truly happy in a relationship, when I'm with you, I don't need to worry about working too much to have your affection."

* * *

"Seriously, Clyde, why can't you bother Token for a while?" Craig groaned as he made his way back to his room.

"I have but then he saw Nicole and went with her to check out what's on campus."

"Great. Well, you're gonna have to find someone else, I just wanna relax in my room."

"Oooo, this relaxing, does it involve to blondes by any chance?" Craig punched Clyde's arm. "Hey! Okay, seriously you need to stop doing that."

"No I won't and no it doesn't." He answered to both questions.

"You're no fun." Craig rolled his eyes. "Any I'm coming with ya cause I wanna see what your room is like."

"Well seeing as the others have small rooms, just like any other."

"No, actually. Token's mom went ahead and payed for us to have one of the bigger rooms down the corridor here. I also believe Cartman is our neighbour." Craig huffed.

"Yeah, Kenny told us how he rattled at his mom to make sure he gets a good room, though Kenny isn't complaining." They soon arrived to Craig's room, Craig went ahead and walked in with Clyde following however Craig smiled seeing two sleeping blondes on his and Tweek's bed.

"That is soo adorable!!" Clyde whispered out, he cooed at how snuggled up they were.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hey, Craig." Clyde nudged him. "I still have those cat ears from Bebe, wanna put them on them and take a pic?" Craig smiled, for once Clyde had a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I add one more cuteish (?) chapter before getting on with the plot.


	4. First Day

Tweek felt really out of place, really, really out of place. He knew it was going to be awkward and weird going to his first class, because not only will he be referring to a map to find his classrooms for a while BUT he will also be meeting his new classmates. It was odd and very out of his comfort zone, there weren't many people in his class but there was enough to make the Tweek's heart race and the will to run away. For his first semester, Tweek was studying art, he didn't fully understood what art had to do with fashion but he put his faith into his teachers, with the help of two certain people.

Tweek had heard from Kyle, Token and Clyde that their fist classes where quite laid back; seeing as it was their first day and being in a new place. How wrong they were in Tweek's opinion, Tweek had to hold back his anxiousness as he stepped into his class and found out that they could sit anywhere. How, can he just choose a seat and sit with some random strangers who he has never met before. Plus he had no friends to be with, but in the end he chose a table with only two people sitting there.

They then met their teacher, Tweek found him to be okay and nothing like Mr Garrison who he had through elementary and at the beginning of high school which was relief as Tweek valued his education, (even if he's had many scenarios about living on the streets or stuck in his parents shop because he couldn't complete his education.) Tweek felt even more settled as their teacher went through what they'll be learning about and what targets they'll be meeting.

Then their teacher announced that where they are sitting will be the seating plan and he had to do group work with the people he was sitting with. Tweek didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to snuggle up to Craig who tell him everything would be okay, then again he wanted Kenny to be there with him, Kenny was good with people, he was very charismatic and would be able to help him start a conversation with these guys.

"Okay, so, let's start off with introductions before getting on with these assignments. So, here goes, I'm Molly, nice to meet ya." Tweek jumped as the excitable brunette offered her hand to him. Tweek just uncomfortably stared at her until she put her hand down in disappointment and turned to the guy next to her, doing the same again except this time he gave a small, one shake and continued staring at them with no emotion. Molly seemed to perk up a little as her offer was returned.

"M-m-my name's, Tweek." He quietly stammered out, shaking a little.

"Aww, aren't you cute and stuttery. Are you sure your in the right class?" Molly cooed and wiggled in her seat.

"This is art, right?" They both nodded. "Then I'm in right class."

"Yeah but you belong in the cute and cuddly class, cos, that's all I wanna do!!!" She nearly squealed but the guy next to her stopped her from doing so.

"Okay, don't freak the guy out and you're gonna cause a commotion if you keep this up." Molly huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's you're name?" Tweek quietly asked, eyeing the guy seeing his darkish outfit.

"I'm Rodney." He shrugged, Tweek looked him over.

"Do you have a roommate called Scott by any chance?"

"Yeah, I do. Y'know him?" Tweek winced a little.

"He's a sort of friend, he was talking about you earlier." Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what did he say? That my books are stupid and boring, or how I like reading a lot about H. P. Lovecraft?" He scoffed.

"Um, no, he was mostly complaining how you taking up a lot of space in your room." Tweek said dodging eye contact, however Rodney looked quiet surprised at his comment.

"Oh..."

* * *

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Molly randomly asked as she and Tweek walked down the corridor, Tweek jumped at the random question.

"Um, no, just boyfriends." He then mentally face slapped as he realised what he said, he made himself sound like he's had many past relationships.

"Awww, cute and gay? That's sooo adorable!" She gushed and Tweek tried his best to see if he could spot either Craig or Kenny in the crowd. "I've never met a gay before but I heard from my online friend Gemma that having gay friends are really awesome cause they're boys who aren't uncomfortable around girls and girlish ideas and-"

"Craig!" Tweek shouted waving at him as he finally spotted him, however Kenny wasn't around. Craig looked over and smiled before walking up to them and bring Tweek close in a hug.

"Hey, hon. How was it?" Tweek felt relieved being in Craig's arms.

"It was okay." Tweek spoke into Craig's chest, he brought him closer and nuzzled produce a chuckle from Craig.

"You two are soo cute together!!!!" Craig and Tweek looked over to Molly.

"Um, Craig this is Molly, she's in my class." Tweek shyly spoke, Craig hummed as he looked her over and brought Tweek closer to himself, not for the fact of jealously but because she was bringing Tweek's vulnerability out.

"Hi." She said offering her hand once again. Craig just looked away from her and turned his attention back to Tweek.

"Anyway, we need to get going." Tweek nodded at Craig before giving Molly an awkward goodbye and leaving her in the crowd. They silently and comfortably waved through the crowd of people making their way to Kenny's class in silence, once they arrived they sat down on a bench near by. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm doing better now, I forgot how frightening everything is in a new place." Craig smiled and wrapped an arm around Tweek.

"Well once the day is over we can happily head back to the dorms and snuggle up on the bed."

"All of us?"

"All of us."

"Hey." They smiled seeing Kenny coming over and yawning.

"It wasn't that bad, was it"? Tweek asked getting up and hugging Kenny, Kenny smiled laying his head on Tweek's shoulder.

"It wasn't that bad, but I got fed up of some girls in the back corner sending me notes."

"Notes?" Both blondes smiled at Craig, Kenny dug into his pocket and handing Craig a bunch of folded papers.

"Yeah, some were trying to flirt and ask me out, while others were interested in what business ideas I had and whether it sounded successful or not, they all gold diggers I swear!"

"Yeah, well, too bad, we got you first and we are in no rush in letting you get away from us!"

"Craig!" Tweek scolded.

* * *

"Seriously you guys, she was like, kiss." Cartman was not impressed by Kyle, Stan and Kenny sniggering at his story.

"Did this actually happen, Ken?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, yeah, she even wrote it on the board." Everyone couldn't hold it in before bursting out laughing, besides Cartman who looked embarrassed.

"What? What? What I miss, what's so funny." Clyde asked walking up to them."

"Just something what happened to Cartman in class." Stan answered still laughing.

"C'mon, tell me."

"Okay, we were sitting in there and our teacher asked ideas for class rules, and Cartman gave this like really long sophisticated answer and our teacher, she was like, 'Not what we're really looking for Eric, kiss.' She even wrote it on the board." Kenny said.

"Kiss? Wha~"

"Yeah, everyone in class had the same reaction until she said what kiss meant, keep it simple stupid. Get it? Kiss." They carried on laughing as Clyde looked at them dumbfounded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you guys. Kinny come on, we still have one more class!" Cartman stated before grabbing Kenny and pulling him along to their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only adding these two made up characters and no one else, I'm not really planning on keeping them around much unless anyone has any objections/suggestions or ideas...
> 
> Let me know what you think so far!!


	5. My Definition of Love

Craig carefully got up from the bed and stretched, he smiled looking down at Tweek who was going through his phone with a sleeping Kenny in his arms. It wasn't surprising at how tired Kenny was, getting used to a new schedule in a new place, plus handling classes, classes involving a certain Fatass. However, Craig was happy that Tweek had finally settled down after today's events, some good snuggling and getting a phone call from Karen, Tweek had relaxed instantly.

"Where you going?" Tweek whispered, putting his phone down and wrapping his arms around Kenny.

"I'm gonna make a start on some of my assignments." Craig answered grabbing a hoodie and packed up his camera, making sure to not make too much noise and keeping his voice low.

"You were given assignments already?! I thought we were only getting through introductions for the day?"

"Yeah, I know, but I think our tutor wants to get a feel for what we've got, they're easy things to take and I won't be long. You gonna be okay for a bit?" Tweek smiled and was about to give a reply but Kenny suddenly sneezed, abruptly waking him.

"Sorry." Tweek laughed out as he moved around a little making sure Kenny's nose were nowhere near his fuzzy collar, this wasn't the first time Kenny had sleepily snuggled into Tweek's collar only to find something agitate his nose, making him sneeze.

"It's fine." Kenny sleepily said, lazily laying his head on Tweek's shoulder. Craig chuckled at the action, even though most of their cuddle sessions where to help Tweek keep his anxiety at bay, Kenny always got the best parts and would happily lazy about in their hold.

"I'll be fine, I've got Kenny with me." Tweek said stroking the blondes hair, willing him back to sleep.

"Okay, want anything while I'm out?" Craig asked packing everything into a shoulder back.

"Can you go into Ken's room and bring back the cuddle blanket? I'm not gonna move anytime soon." The blanket was always used for when they snuggled up, either for a cuddle, watching a movie and even past sleep overs. Kenny had the latest custody of it because of Craig and Tweek sharing a room together, Tweek made sure Kenny would take it with no arguments.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." Craig ducked out of the room and quickly made his way to Kenny's room, he didn't bother to knock, Cartman never did when he came over. Upon entering he saw Cartman sprawled out, fast asleep in his own bed. The classes must have taken a lot out of the students, even if they were introductions.

Craig quickly grabbed the folded up blanket which was on the end of Kenny's bed and quickly made his way back. Getting back to his own room he saw that Tweek was back on his phone, no doubt checking out his followers. Craig unfolded the blanket and laid it out over his two blondes, Tweek looked and over and smiled, Craig made sure they were tucked in at the bottom while Tweek tucked him and Kenny in as Kenny lightly dozed. Craig made sure they each got a kiss before leaving.

"Feeling better now?" Kenny tiredly said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yeah, it was just being in a new place, and Molly, I know she wanted to be my friend but she just came on me a bit too strong. I'll apologise to her next time I see her and explain about my anxiety." Kenny hummed in agreement as Tweek started stroking his hair.

"That's good." Tweek's phone pinged and he chuckled. "What?"

"Craig asks if we want any take out?"

"I'm not bothered."

"I'll say yes then, as long as you eat it."

"You know I will, though I wish you would stop hounding at me." Kenny said nuzzling into Tweek's shoulder.

"I will never forget how skinny you were when I first saw your body. You looked like a skeleton."

"And now, because of you and Clyde, Karen and I are at a nice and healthy weight. However, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm gonna get fat."

"So?" Tweek couldn't hide the smile off his face.

"So, I don't wanna be fat!" Kenny whined.

"There's nothing wrong with being fat and happy."

"Oaky, sure say that again when I lose my figure, I won't able to wear any designer clothes and say goodbye to your model." Tweek shrugged.

"Okay, at least I don't have to keep reading those flirty comments about you." Tweek beamed and Kenny sat up from his comfy spot, feeling shocked.

"Since when are you jealous?!"

"Since you and Craig poured your hearts to me last valentines." Tweek smiled as Kenny blushed at the memory.

"I seriously don't know what happened back then, it was like me and Craig was under a love spell."

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourselves that." Kenny sighed and laid back down in Tweek's arms.

"Shut up." Tweek chuckled.

"I love you two, Ken." Kenny snuggled back up to Tweek feeling tired again. Tweek knew instantly and started stroking his hair again.

* * *

Craig smiled at the text and made a mental note to pick something up, Tweek didn't specify what they wanted only to make sure to get enough for each of them. Craig always smiled at how Tweek made sure everyone got enough food, even if it was cover up to make sure Kenny got enough food. Craig smiled, Tweek would never let his comfort side out in front of anyone but him and Kenny.

Craig had a look around, before getting his sheet of paper with the list of items he had to take a pic of. He didn't really like his tutor much, she was some snobbish women who didn't find much things to please her. Usually he would act like the bad boy and walk away from those sort of things, however he couldn't. He couldn't throw away this sort of opportunity he did want to earn a degree.

During the class his tutor had given shown them some of her photo pieces, in Craig's opinion, they were nothing special. Eric Cartman could do better than hers, she had mostly used the wrong lighting and effects, giving her picture too much shine, or making the object of what she had taken seem dull. However if Craig wanted to pass her class then he needed to be on her good side.

The first on his list was a leaf, it was only a small and useless thing but he knew he was being judged. Craig didn't know if he had to take a pic of a nice green leaf or a dead one but decided to go for the large pile of dead leaf's. The sun was setting giving a nice atmosphere and a golden glow, with the leave being brown it was a good photo opportunity. He took two photos, one he liked and thought would be perfect and one that he thought his tutor would like in her standards.

"Hey, cutie. Come here often?" Craig looked up form his crouched position seeing a ebony haired girl looking at him with a flirty smile.

"First time, actually." Craig said getting up from his spot and placing his camera down and ticking off the item of his list.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed. It's my second year here." Craig nodded at her, while carrying on looking through his list. "If you want, I can show you around, I know some good tight place we good get into." She suggested.

"Sorry, taken and not interested in the female gender." He said.

"Ah, faithful boyfriend type. Okay, I can respect that." She said putting her hands up in a manner of surrender. "But, hey, since you're a newbie take this." She handed him a poster. "You're special, just don't let anyone else see." She then thought for a moment. "Maybe your boyfriend if he can keep a secret."

"What is it?"

"Just something a lot of people on campus are into. I'm not allowed to give much information, it's a congregation."

"Congregation? What the hell is that?"

"Like I said, I'm not allowed to give much information. The address is down at the bottom if you're interested." She shrugged before walking away.

"Aletheia, a bright future for all. Meetings, Monday's and Wednesday's, ten p.m." Craig read out loud, he thought nothing much of it and folded the paper into his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the long wait!! I originally lost everything for this chapter before I could post it, I became upset because of it and left it alone for a few days, then when I tried again I discovered my internet was acting up so I I've just left it all to make sure I don't lose anything!!!! I know I should make a backup but for some reason I just don't like having one. (I am a really weird person!!!)
> 
> So I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for everyone's patience!!! and also I'M BACK!!!!


	6. Sure

Everything was going okay for Kenny so far, the classes were okay if a little hard, but the blond was always up to the challenge. Cartman had found someone new to torment, though Fatass was currently losing to him and he always made to call home every weekend, he always loved seeing the smiling faces of Kevin and Karen. Then he had Craig and Tweek who make his days way more enjoyable than normal, for once in his life, Kenny loved how things have turned out. Things are getting better for him, sure, he would love to find a way to stop his on-going deaths but there is nothing he can do about it.

Kenny rocked back and forth on his chair, the class was still waiting for their tutor to arrive and by now everyone were out of their seats and forming into groups, talking about things. He looked over seeing four group of girls giggling looking at a phone, in a corner her saw Cartman having a shouting match with another kid, some people were around them watching, he had spotted to boys earlier making bets. Kenny liked how people were more mature here, sure you still got some people still going through the teenage hormone's but it seemed all the rebellion and stupidity had left everyone's systems.

Kenny had noticed this change with his friends, Kyle and Cartman had fewer shouting matches, Cartman didn't trigger anyone anymore, Butter's at times stood up to his parents, (but still ended up getting grounded at the end) and Clyde did less tacos than before which everyone thought was a scary thing. The people at the college were okay, they were nice and friendly, however he only wished two, gold diggers in his class would stop bothering him and asking for a date.

"Y'know there's this nice Chinese down the block wanna go there after class?" Kenny held back his annoyance, he had forgotten the name to the redhead but she was persistent.

"Thank you but no thanks, I'm already busy after class." He said as politely as he could.

"Oh, c'mon, you keep using that excuse."

"That's because it's the truth." Which it was, partially.

"I know you're not busy." She deadpanned, crossing her arms. Kenny just smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm not. I just have other plans made." Kenny felt relief as their tutor walked into the room muttering apologies to the class.

"This is not over, I know you're single, Kenny McCormick!" She whispered to him before going off to take her seat, she swayed her hips as she walked away.

"The playboy Kinny McCormick turning down a girl? The world must be ending." Cartman announced taking the seat next to him.

"The world will end when the resident Nazi, that's you by the way, goes out with the resident Jew, Cartman. Anyway, I'm already in a relationship, I'm not a cheater."

"Pfft, oh please, when you're in a ploy relationship, Kinny, the advantage in it is that you can date anyone."

"Yeah, anyone with your partner's consent, you're just reading bullshit online, as usual. Anyway, I don't need anyone but Craig and Tweek." Kenny smiled at the thought of them.

"Yeah, sure, until you all have a three-some and then once they're satisfied they'll toss you out like everyone else."

"No they won't, they're different." Kenny said, his voice lowering; not trying fall for the bait Cartman is giving him.

"Sure they will, they were already together before they got with you, they just want to spice up their sex life. I bet that was the reason for their temporary break up."

"Cartman, the reason why they had that break up was because of your blackmail scheme, don't try to turn it the story around either!" Kenny pointed out.

"Sure, believe what you want but when they toss you, I'll be there saying 'I told you so!' and happily laugh!" Cartman chuckled, already thinking of how it will go in hi mind.

"That's never gonna happen."

"Believe what you wanna believe, but take my advice, date someone else before it's too late." Kenny wished he could punch the smug look of Cartman's face.

"I'll take you advice when you get a girlfriend." Cartman scowled at him. "Or a boyfriend, which ever goes your way." Kenny shrugged and turned his attention back to the class, not caring for anything Cartman will do to him.

* * *

"Well, it's official, this week has sucked!" Clyde announced falling onto the couch and pouting.

"They never said that it was going to be easy, Clyde." Tweek said walking to the room with Craig and Kenny by his side, after a while everyone else joined in and flopped down on the seats.

"Well it's Friday and we have no more classes for the week, what are we gonna do until then?" Token asked sitting at the side of the couch were Clyde sat.

"Well I heard everyone has a party out on campus, maybe we should check it out?" Stan offered.

"Wait, a party like, people having fun, everywhere?! With teachers consent?" Kyle asked, everyone nodded at him.

"I was thinking of going but I didn't want to go by myself, the people here are nice but everything is still new to me." There was agreement around the room to what Token said.

"Well since we're all in an agreement, let's go!!" Clyde said brightening up and jumping onto his feet.

"Wait, now!?" Kyle asked checking his watch for the time.

"Yeah, duh!"

"Well, okay..." Everyone rolled their eyes at the geek, of course Kyle would think that shouldn't go because they were arriving late, but he needed to understand that they weren't going to a house party.

"Craig you are sooo, coming with me, the jock guys are doing dares and I totally wanna see you put on your bad boy act and beat them." Clyde said already pulling Craig along with him and Token.

"I don't have a bad boy act, Clyde." Craig tonelessly said.

"Yeah you do, don't deny it." Craig looked back at his two blondes were smiling and waving at him, Craig hopelessly sighed, he was stuck with Clyde for the night.

"You wanna go?" Kenny timidly asked Tweek.

"Erm, I sorta do but I don't like being at parties, I just can't handle crowds." Tweek cringed at the thought, he knew Kenny wanted to go but he knew Kenny would drop everything in a heartbeat for him.

"How about we wander about, stay on the side lines and if it gets too much we'll go back to the rooms?" Tweek smiled and nodded at him, he could do that, plus it would be nice to have a stroll with him.

"C'mon, let's have some fun before Cartman screws everything up." Kyle announced grabbing hold of Stan's hand and dragging him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those new readers out there, check out the first part of the series to understand Cartman's blackmail! Let me know what you think so far!


	7. Night Life

"For the love of God, Clyde, please, no!" Craig cried out as Clyde happily dragged him through the hyperactive crowds.

"No way, we need to get into this crowd, they are the best and the best need to be impressed." Craig would of facepalmed but one arm was attached to Clyde and the other is trying its best to help wave through the crowd.

"Clyde, this isn't high school, this place is a lot different and I'm not doing anymore sport. I'll play it for fun but I don't need to play it for a reputation."

"This is for fun, we're not doing sport, we're doing dares. You have to beat one of their dares and we don't have to be one of their victims. Simple."

"Clyde to me that just sounds like bullshit! Just stand up against them, easy."

"Okay, fine, what I said is bullshit, I just want you to see you try at one of their dares, geez!" Craig sighed out, it was going to be a long night.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, I've been looking for you." Craig huffed as he felt someone pull on his other arm stopping Clyde. Craig then managed to get both arms free and looked over towards the saviour who had stopped them, it turned out to be the ebony haired girl who he had met earlier.

"Listen if you're looking for a date out of this guy then sorry but he's taken." Clyde declared.

"Oh no, I'm in his class." She gave a subtle wink at him. "I just wanna borrow him for a minute as I'm struggling with my assignment."

"Oh, um, okay but don't take too long and you better bring him back. No way is Craig backing out!!" He gave them both a meaningful finger.

"That's fine, c'mon Craig, I really need to complete this!" She said dragging him by the arm once again.

* * *

"Oh, my, God. How is this even legal!" Kyle asked, looking out on campus seeing everyone partying around and having fun. "And I thought house parties were bad."

"Liven up, Kyle. It's Friday, I'm sure the college would allow it. Besides, it's not really a party it's just people out having a good time, see, over there some people are just sitting in groups. You can see others up in their rooms, it's mostly just big leagues around here who are setting up parties." Stan helped out.

"Still, it's just weird." Kyle shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"God, you really have become a geek haven't you? I remember when we were nine and you had that house party when you're parents and brother went on that school trip."

"Well, yeah, but I've grown up since then." Stan didn't believe him, he knew Kyle didn't like going to any big gigs ever since Cartman had dragged them out to a concert, everything was a disaster that night.

"Hey, Stan." The two of them turned around.

"Hi, Wendy." Kyle rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the crowd from under the tree they were leant against.

"What do you think of my dress?" She asked, giving him a little twirl.

"It looks nice on you, I thought you said you didn't want to wear anymore dresses as it wasn't really fair for men?"

"Oh, that was just some silly teenage thing when I didn't understand things about transsexuals." She innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, but still, you were really into that idea for a couple of years." Stan and Kyle noticed how Wendy then went uncomfortable.

"Anyway, do want come and see what clubs are opening with me, I'm quite interested with the debate club, from what I've heard it sounds nearly like the club we had back at high school."

"Well, um, thanks Wendy-"

"I'm gonna go and head up to our rooms, this party isn't for me. I'm also gonna stop by the vending machines, want anything?" Kyle asked cutting between them.

"No thanks but Kyle-"

"Okay, then we'll head out and check out the community." Wendy said coming up and standing next to Stan, Kyle nodded at them and headed off down the hill. "So, where to first?" Wendy clapped her hands in excitement, she hadn't been able to have Stan to herself for a while and was happy that Kyle handed him over.

"I guess we'll do the club thing like you said." Stan felt really bad, he knew that both Wendy and Kyle were fighting for his attention, he didn't have the same feelings for Wendy like he did Kyle but he does want her as a friend. It was so hard to handle any situation with the two of them together.

"Great, let's get going." Wendy linked her arms with him as they walked.

* * *

"You doing okay?" Kenny asked softly to Tweek who once again jumped at a sudden noise.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to be really crowded." Tweek cuddled into Kenny's arm, small cuddles from either boyfriend was always a boost in confidence to Tweek.

"On the Brightside at least we're not in the crowd."

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better and this is a nice stroll." Tweek smiled rubbing his nose against Kenny's.

"OH, TWEEK. OVER HERE!!" The two blondes looked towards the crowd seeing a hyperactive brunette running towards them.

"Hi, Molly." Tweek said as she clomped him into a hug, Tweek flinched a little but endured it.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot how anxious you are!" She quickly let go of him and straightened herself up.

"It's no problem, I need to get used to it anyway."

"Well just let know if I do anything to upset you!" Tweek smiled before leaning back into Kenny's arm.

"So this is Molly from your art class." Kenny announced flashing a bright smile to her.

"Yeah, I explained to hear about my anxiety and stuff, she perfectly understood and we hit it off after a talk. We've become really good friends."

"That's great to hear, it's wonderful to know that you have a friend in that class now. I'm Kenny by the way." They shook hands. "Hope you're not thinking of taking Tweek, he's cute but off limits."

"Oh, I know, I met his boyfriend. He's quite the jealous type." She giggled at the thought.

"Oh, Craig can be jealous depending but he's mostly the proactive boyfriend type, unlike me who likes to savour our moments." Tweek blushed and whacked Kenny on the arms, trying hide a smile. Kenny then felt his phone buzz, quickly he checked his phone as Molly laughed.

"Aww that's so cute, she most be lucky, or he depending which way you go."

"Oh, he's very lucky indeed." Kenny said kissing Tweek. "Stan just texted me, he's worried about Kyle and asked if I can check up on him, I'll only be five minutes so will you be okay with Molly?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Say hi to him okay?" Kenny nodded before planting another kiss and leaving. "So, is there anything you wanna do?" Tweek asked before noticing Moly's confused face.

"Tweek, I thought Craig is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he is." Molly didn't know what to think after seeing that display but Tweek looked really happy and relaxed at the moment so she decided to bring up the subject another time.

"Well, anyway I want to come meet some of my friends. I've told them some of the fashion ideas you had and think that they're really interesting and wanted to meet you!"

"Okay, sure. Lead the way." Molly smiled taking Tweek's hand and leading him and took the long way around the crowd, her thoughts still on Kenny, after his display with Tweek she didn't know what to think of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, progress!! With Wendy, I'm not actually a fan of her, but she has some good things with her character. She's one of those characters who I don't want to make look bad but like I said I don't really like her. Besides, Stan and Kyle pairing rules!!!
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far!!!...


	8. I Don't Give a Fuck

Craig sighed feeling exhausted as he walked through the dorm's halls, quickly checking his phone Craig was shocked that it was nearly four in the morning, which was a shock because there were still a lot of people out on campus though most of the excitement had finally dwindled down. Craig rubbed his eyes as he quietly opened the door to his room, it was really dark inside and Craig had to use his phone for a light. He smiled seeing Tweek and Kenny cuddled up to each other on the bed, Tweek's two gumdrop plushies wedged between them. Craig sighed going over the nights events;

_"Okay, we can stop now, we're far away from Clyde and we both know you're not in my class." They both slowed down, soon coming to a stop._

_"Well you looked uncomfortable and I still need an answer from you, Craig. It's a nice name by the way." She smiled, placing her hands on her hips._

_"Yeah, you still haven't given me yours." Craig said in his neutral state._

_"Leah. So you interested?"_

_"Listen, I don't find things interesting unless there's something to tempt me." Leah huffed and crossed her arms._

_"It's just a fun little gathering." She shrugged off. "You should give it a go, it's not often people get this sort of chance."_

_"That doesn't answer my question and if it's a little gathering then why is it so secretive?"_

_"Because it was created by the town and the elders don't like tourists or people from campus joining up. However, they're allowing a select few because of it's- actually I don't know how long it's been going. Anyway it's anniversary it's coming up next week."_

_"So I'm guessing you're from around here to be in this club." She nodded. "Well thanks but no thanks, like I said it needs to tempt me."_

_"That's fine, I got your answer, so I won't ask again. However if you change your mind let me know, there won't be any objections in you coming." Craig nodded at her as she disappeared through the crowds. Now Craig had a problem, finding his two gorgeous blondes and avoiding Clyde._

Craig doesn't know why but he kept playing that conversation through his head, something just didn't settle right in his mind and it was bothering him. Craig sighed before grabbing some thin PJ's and getting changed. He was tired from searching Tweek and Kenny who he hadn't been able to find while avoiding Clyde in the process. Clyde had nearly caught him three times which made him give up looking for his boyfriends all together and just concentrate on Clyde who decided to make it a game and managed to get Token, Jimmy and Timmy to play. Craig soon settled down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Cartman stretched as he got up from his bed, he groaned as he felt head pounding, he had way too much to drink last night but he found it to be worth it. He hadn't been to a good party in a while but for once he had the party to be enjoyable. Sure he had been by himself but it didn't stop his fun, for most of the night he played pranks on everyone to spiking a couple of drinks, to shaking unopened beer cans, to dropping balloon bombs from a tree."

Cartman gave one more stretch before sluggishly getting up from the bed, he then ducked out of the room to use the bathroom facilities before coming back in and checking the time, Cartman was surprised to see it was the afternoon. Thank God he or Ken didn't have any class that day, looking over towards Kenny's bed he saw a sleeping lump under the covers. Cartman walked up to the bed and gave it a harsh kick.

"Oi, Kinny, get up. We've practically slept the day away." Satisfied seeing the lump move, Cartman walked over to the closet to find what to wear.

"I'm not Kenny and can you please not do that again!"

"What the actual fuck! Craig, what the hell are you doing in Kenny's bed!" Cartman shouted as Craig flopped back down on the bed and putting an arm over his eyes.

"Kenny's with Tweek and I didn't want to disturb them."

"That's no fucking excuse! Kenny is the only person I agreed to bunk with, no one else! You should have slept on the floor or just squish up to them or whatever you gaywads do!"

"Gee, if I had known you would have got this upset I would've had a sleep over with Clyde!" Craig rolled his eyes before getting up leaving the room, Cartman hot on his trail moaning at him. Rodney huffed as Cartman pushed past him to keep up with Craig, he sighed out in annoyance before entering his own room seeing Scott on the bed looking through his log book for his diabetes.

"Is he always this loud?" He asked closing the door in hopes drowning the shouting out, sadly it just muffled what they were saying.

"Pretty much but Cartman has always been a douche and doesn't care for other people."

"Great." Rodney said sarcastically before dropping his pamphlet on his desk.

"What's that?"

"Something that isn't your business." He replied coldly before picking up a book from his pile and laying down on his bed, opening the book from the bookmark.

"You seriously read Twilight?" Scott asked, amazed.

"Yeah."

"No offense but that book brings vampire's to shame and it's practically written for hormonal girls who can't get a date."

"So, I just like the passion of it and how someone can fall in love like that." Scott shivered in disgust before packing his stuff away and heading out. As soon as Scott left, Rodney lightly threw the book onto the floor and got up to dig into his bag, he produced a book which was still wrapped up in clear plastic. Ripping away the plastic, Rodney smiled as he looked over the cover.  _The Klarkash-Ton Cycle,_ it was the only he hadn't read yet. Quickly looking over his desk he saw the pamphlet still there, he would have to read through that too, he had hoped it had everything he hoped.

He had worked hard to get that pamphlet.

* * *

"Hey, Tweek. How was your weekend?" Molly finally asked, it was finally the end of class and she had been dying to have a conversation with him but she promised not to talk to him too much through class.

"It was good, though I didn't like much of the party. What was it even for?"

"It was for the graduates who will be leaving soon, it's sorta teacher, pupil tradition for everyone to have a party." Molly answered as they walked, until Tweek got hit in the shoulder as he walked by a guy.

"Watch it fuck boy." He replied as he carried on walking.

"Oi, excuse me but you owe him an apology." Molly shouted at him making him stop in his tracks.

"Why, so we can kiss and make up? I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around a homo like him." Moly and Tweek looked appalled as some people around them started laughing.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Molly replied.

"Everything is wrong sticking a dick up some guys ass."

"I'd rather have a dick up my ass instead of waiting for my balls to drop instead of cting like a dick isn't gonna make yours grow any bigger." Tweek replied before grabbing hold of Molly's arm as everyone again stated to laugh. "Also, I'm all virgin and proud of it." Tweek said he lead Molly back to the direction they were walking.

"Fuck you asshole." The guy replied running up to them, readying a hit him once again until he toppled over onto the ground. Craig put his foot back down before giving the guy a kick in the gut. "No one touches my boyfriend." He said before walking alongside Tweek and wrapping an arm around him.

"Y'know you're gonna be in trouble for that." Tweek said.

"I know, I really don't give a fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early and a little shorter than my other chapters but I couldn't help myself. I was actually thinking of saving this for next week's post but then just by looking through my comments and seeing how much everyone was enjoying this I thought why not.
> 
> Thank you for everyone's kudos and comments, they have been wonderful and really encouraging to keep writing!!


	9. Investigators

"Hi, again." Tweek smiled nervously at two of Molly's friends, Dianne and Sal. After their first meeting, Tweek didn't really like being around some of her friends who avoided him after finding out about his boyfriend after some strings of questioning. However, these two girls were really nice and didn't mind his sexual preference's, Tweek was also happy to see the genuine interests about his ideas.

"Hi, so what is this about?" Tweek asked taking a seat.

"Well, as you know we've found you to be a really nice guy, Tweek and we've really got to known each other." Sal started.

"Not to say that we've just decided to make you are friend cause we made that decision from the first we met." Dianne added.

"And as you're friend we noticed some concerns and wanted to bring them to your attention." Molly finished.

"What do you mean, concerns?"

"We'll we were just curious about Kenny, you're blond friend who hangs around you."

"Well, Kenny is one of the nicest people I have ever met, he's kind, understanding and can be very charismatic when he wants to be." Tweek smile grew as he thought of him.

"Has he had many boyfriends?" Molly asked.

"No, but he's had many pretend girlfriends in the past."

"Pretend girlfriends, what do you mean by that?" Tweek thought for a second thinking about his words.

"Well, most girls at the school were all about reputations and when someone said that Kenny was the school's slut as a jab, people took it seriously. Girls would like hand around Ken and after a while when people think they were dating, they would 'break up' and announce that they lost their virginity. Of course no one believed Kenny when he denied it because a lot of bitch feminists went to our school."

"So basically, most girls used him." Tweek nodded at them.

"It was a guy called Eric who put them showed them all that Kenny never had sex once with any of them. However, that went down the drain when Kenny did have sex with a girl called Bebe. Kenny didn't deny and did say that they did it but then most people thought he actually did have sex with the other girls but by then most of them had graduated school, so everyone believed he was a slut."

"So the rumours could be true?"

"Oh, no, I've known Kenny for a really long time and I do believe he would never do it, why are you all interested in Kenny anyway?"

"We just found him interesting, we do that sometimes. I mean we still need to ask about you're dear boyfriend, Craig." Molly said, slyly nudging her two friends.

"Well, I would love to talk about them but right now I'm late for my date." Tweek said getting up. "We can talk sometime later, okay."

"Okay, by Tweek!" The girls exclaimed as they watched him go, as soon as he left the room they huddled up around the table. "So, what do you think?" Molly asked.

"Tweek is such the sweetest, that's what I think!" Sal said, cooeing.

"That's not what I meant! I meant about Kenny!"

"To be honest it's fifty, fifty. I mean sure he could have not slept with the entire school or he did." Dianne mentioned.

"Why do think something is bad about him anyway, we've never met him?" Sal asked.

"Well on night of the grads party, jus before I introduced Tweek, Tweek was with Kenny and they kissed."

"Kissed?"

"Kissed!" Molly pointed out. "At first look I thought they were related but before Kenny left he straight out kissed Tweek! Lip kiss!"

"But I thought you said Tweek had a boyfriend called Craig?"

"He does! I met him! He's really possessive too!"

"So, Tweek is cheating on this Craig?" Molly gasped at Sal.

"How could you say that?! Tweek doesn't look like the cheating type, he's a softie who has feelings and feels pain. Tweek also suffers from anxiety and as you can see from they way he flinches, he's not faking. It takes an actor who has had many nominees to fake something that Tweek can do."

"So, is forcing moves on Tweek?" Dianne announced.

"Exactly. We need to help him."

"So how do we do that?" Sal asked.

"Easy, we tell Tweek and make him see what Kenny is doing." Dianne answered.

"No we can't do that, we could really hurt Tweek by telling him." Molly said. Tweek, in her opinion was a poor soul in her book.

"Well, of course it will hurt, he did say Kenny is his friend. But, sometimes the truth hurts." Dianne sympathised.

"But what of Craig, I mean, Molly, didn't you say that he's really possessive?" Sal asked with Dianne agreeing.

"Well, now that I think about..."

"Craig could forcing himself on Tweek, while Kenny is the doting boyfriend. Didn't you say he was really nice and polite to you when you first met him?"

"Well, yeah but I haven't met him properly." Molly reasoned.

"Neither have we, or Craig."

"But still, we can't ignore this or what we know so far, Craig is possessive and will hurt anyone who will hurt Tweek and Kenny may be a whole out whore who will take anyone to his bed."

"I'm still not sure about any of this."

"Oh, oh, why don't we do a little investigating." Sal piped up raising her hand in the air. "Just like we use too when we were kids."

"Really, Sal?" Dianne asked at her childishness.

"Eh, why not, maybe it'll help us and I really wanna help Tweek. He deserves love." Molly said.

"Ha, two against one. We're doing it!" Sal exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

* * *

"Having fun without me?" Kenny asked walking up to Craig and Tweek who was happily snuggled up together on a bench.

"Having fun without us?" Tweek replied, snuggling further up to Craig who just chuckled.

"Not really." Kenny replied crossing his arms.

"So go somewhere else then." Craig said pulling Tweek closer. Kenny huffed at them before looking away, finding anything but them interesting.

"Craig, I think he's jealous." Tweek pretended to whisper to Craig, knowing Kenny could hear him. Kenny slightly turned to them giving them a wink and a smile before huffing again and going back to pouting.

"Yeah, I think you're right. He must be jealous that you're in my arms instead of him." Tweek frown.

"How do you know? He could want to be with me instead of you." Tweek said haughtily.

"Why would he want to be with you?"

"Why would you want to be with me right now?" Craig chuckled pressing a kiss to Tweek's cheek.

"You got me there."

"Please remember that I'm still standing here." Kenny added.

"We'll never forget you Ken. So how was your day?" Tweek asked.

"Well besides Cartman pissing me off, it was okay." Craig frowned at him.

"What did Fatass say?"

"Oh, he started dissing me in front of some girls who he was trying to get their attention, he pointed out how poor my family is, then went on to making some poor jokes. Then pointed out I generally don't look like this and that I am way dirtier most of the time, body and mind."

"Okay, the next time he sees those girls, he's gonna more uglier than usual. By the time I'm finished he's gonna have crooked nose, cause I'm going to break it. A swollen lip and cheek with a lot of dark bruises covering the rest of his face!" Craig announced suddenly getting up.

"Craig, please, don't get into trouble too much, I want you here, not to be sent home because of causing violence."

"I know, I know. But no one is getting away with hurting you, either of you!"

* * *

"See, see, that's all the evidence we need to know about who is the better boyfriend for Tweek!" Sal said as the three girls watched them from behind the corner of a building.

"I don't see why that's evidence, sure Craig looked upset at Kenny but can't even hear what they're saying." Dianne added.

"No need, we can tell with their expressions." Sal said. "See, Kenny is half sulking and half smiling so that means he's mocking them. Craig is easily upset about that and starts shouting at him which Kenny is riling on."

"Well, yeah, Sal, but that's just getting a rise out of him. No harm there unless violence is involved." Molly added watching them.

"Yeah but didn't see the way Tweek acted?" Both girls shook their heads at Sal.

"Well, if you were paying attention, then you may have saw Tweek looking upset at Kenny before keeping his eyes on Craig, not paying any attention to Kenny. That means whatever Kenny said clearly upset both of them."

"Are you sure?"

"The facts don't lie."

"Alright then, we tell Tweek about our worries on Kenny." Dianne said.

"No, it'll hurt Tweek, we can't!" Molly said turning her focus on the two girls.

"Then what do think we should do?"

"We drive Kenny away! We'll be doing Tweek a favour, he doesn't get hurt or lose his boyfriend and Kenny will soon find someone else." Molly announced leaving no room for arguments.

"Sounds good but I don't want to be mean." Sal said.

"We're not, it's just like when we drove those bullies away from that girl."

"Okay, it's decided then." All three girls left not seeing the scene of a polyamorous couple happily together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, problems are starting. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


	10. When You Pay

Kenny didn't know what had gotten into everyone, well, everyone out of his friend group anyway. The started off normal, Cartman kicking the bed to wake him, then doing his sluggish morning routine, afterwards he would meet up with two lovey boys making sure each had a kiss for the day, (while receiving his own), and making his way to the first class of the day. That was okay, nothing went wrong there.

The trouble began when he sat down at his usual seat, a group had walked past him when a hand shot out and knocked his stationary over, Kenny didn't say anything knowing there were one or two students who liked to act like a dick. However, throughout class he started to get bugged by them, paper balls hitting the back of his head, things being flicked at his books making them fall over, being blamed by their tutor.

"Mr, McCormick. If you can't keep the books on the table and concentrate on my lesson then I will have to ask you to leave." A warning. That was how it went through the entire class, Kenny was getting pissed and whoever was doing this too him was having way too much fun. Kenny never happier for the class to end. "Mr, McCormick can I see you." Kenny waited for everyone to leave, again someone knocked his books off the table.

"This is just great. Fucking great." He muttered to himself picking up his things from the floor and placing them in his bag before standing in front of the teacher.

"Now, what is the problem? You don't usually fidget in my class."

"I haven't done anything, someone in the class has been doing this." Kenny answered.

"Oh, who?"

"I don't know anyone names here properly but paper balls and something hard was being hit at me and my books making them fall off the table. They were coming somewhere from over there." Kenny indicated a spot by the corner. The tutor went back to her desk and looked through the paper laying there, she found a piece what she was looking for.

"Let's see, well Mr, Portez sits over there but I don't believe he would do something like that. He's one of my star pupils and he's recently helping with the school council, which only good students like him are allowed on may be ale to become a member."

 _'You only need good grades to be able to join the council, technically I can join.'_ Kenny refrained himself from saying anything.

"Sorry if I say anything to offend you but I wasn't pointing to that particular spot."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't." Kenny was telling the truth.

"Yes you were, I know people like you, Mr McCormick. You will happily mess and interrupt my class and then place the blame on an innocent pupil who happens to better than you."

"That's not true."

"I don't want to hear it. Now, usually when I meet my students first time I like to look through there files, I like to know about their history and what I need to look out for. From seeing some of your files, I don't trust you and I never will. So either you sit still, pay attention like the rest of the class or get out."

"I'm gonna be late for my next class."

"I don't care about you're next class, all I care about is mine."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. I'm also sure you don't care about anyone's education either, the only thing you're after is your next pay check."

"How dare you talk to me like that!?"

"I've just stood here for the past few minutes listening to you talk shit about me, like I'm gonna talk nicely to you."

"Well, don't expect nice grades from me."

"That's fine and when the higher ups see that I'm failing my class and look through my work seeing that in fact I have done a good job then its you who's job will be threatened. Hope you have a nice day." Kenny said walking out of the room. Today was only the start.

* * *

"Okay, now don't forget the assignments, they're due in Monday morning. I want no excuses either" The bell rang. "Okay class dismissed and Mr, McCormick I want a word." Kenny sighed, this teacher was keeping to her promise of making his life a living hell, since the first day she had threatened him she had kept up giving him bad grades and still wouldn't believe the sudden bullying.

"Yes." Kenny sighed as he stood there with Cartman behind him. She brought out a folder and dropped in front of him.

"What's this?" Kenny quickly looked at the title.

"My assignment what you previously gave to us." He said bluntly.

"Precisely. Now do you want to tell me how you got that?" She asked pointing to a red F- in front of the page.

"You gave it to me."

"Yes, I did. Do you want to tell me why I gave it to you?" Kenny tried not to scowl or smirk as he heard Cartman's low sniggers. Kenny looked through his answers and compared them to the ones on the board.

"I see no reason for having the grade you gave me. Everything I have here clearly is the same as the stuff what you've written up there."

"I don't care about that. Try again. Why did I give you that grade?" She said calmly, talking slowly to him.

"Because you don't like me."

"Correct. I don't like you. I kept my word, for the past days you have continually blamed other students for no apparent reason. Keep fidgeting in your seat and repeatedly knocked over your books and now today you don't even come without any equipment." Her voice became louder as she spoke. "Do you want to tell me why you haven't brought anything to class today and don't include your friend over there to back you up?!"

"Someone took them from me this morning."

"And who might that someone be?"

"I don't know, it's the first time I've seen him before."

"Well, that's not useful! You should at least know people from your year!"

"No offence but this is a big school."

"I don't care if it's a big school, Mr, McCormick! To me you're just making a big fat lie!"

"But what about these marks on my wrist? People have been grabbing me and shoving me against the wall!" He exclaimed showing her red marks around his wrist that were inflamed.

"That to me just looks like it has been done by you, Mr attention seeker! Now, next week, I want you to be a star student, no more excuses or you are officially out of my class! Understood?" Kenny nodded at her. "Good! Now out." Both boys walked excused themselves.

"Did you get all of it, even my homework?" Kenny asked as soon as they were away from her classroom.

"Yep, all of it. I've even got footage from the last two days." Cartman replied waving his phone.

"Good, c'mon lets get to the principle."

"What about our next class?"

"Fuck that, she being fired is more important." Cartman cried out in laughter.

"Fuck yeah, can't pass this with this bitch!"

* * *

Monday morning, got woken up by Cartman kicking the bed, then going on to do his sluggish morning routine, afterwards he would meet up with two lovey boys making sure each had a kiss for the day, (while receiving his own), and making his way to the first class of the day. He had all of his books, all equipment and he put his confident persona, he was ready to learn. A star pupil.

Sitting down at his seat Kenny kept his books out of the way from anyone who were thinking of knocking his books off, they waited ten minutes for the teacher to arrive. Eventually their teacher came and Kenny smiled as he looked through the sheet given by their main teacher. Kenny liked substitute teachers, they were more fun than the regulars.

"Okay, everyone settle down into you're seats and I do have the seating plan so don't get any ideas." Kenny smiled, today was going to be okay. He owed Cartman big time, which for once he didn't care about. As soon as lunch rolled around Kenny went off campus looking for Tweek and Craig, they were meeting up at a place that Tweek wanted to visit. After a few minutes of searching Kenny felt arms wrap around his waist and hoist him up and twirl around.

"We've been looking for you!" Tweek laughed as Craig put Kenny down and kissing his cheek.

"Same, next time we decide on a meeting place." Kenny said as Tweek pulled him in for a hug.

"Yeah. Well, we gonna get going?"

"YOU!" The three boys turned around to see a dishevelled woman walking up to them with some suitcases in hand, the same woman who happened to teach Kenny's class. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!! YOU COST ME MY JOB!!" She threw her suitcases and carried on walking to him, everyone around them were too shocked to do anything.

"It was your own fault." Kenny said backing away from the vexed woman.

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO!! NO ONE HAS EVER COMPLAINED UNTIL YOU!!" She spat out as she carried on towards him. Everything about her threatens him, so Kenny kept backing up. "MY JOB WAS PERFECT UNTIL YOU CAME INTO THE PICTURE!!!"

"Please, just leave me alone." Kenny said as she advanced.

"TO THINK A FUCKING SHIT LIKE YOU CAN EVER AMOUNT TO SOMETHING. THE ONLY YOU WILL BE ACHIEVING IN LIFE IS THE WORLD'S BEST ASS KISSER!!"

"Kenny watch out!" Tweek shouted but was too late. Kenny lost his stepping and felt himself falling down. All that's left was the feeling of pain before blacking out.

Craig and Tweek ran and saw down the concrete stairs Kenny lying in a pool of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I do think Cartman has some soft spots but not much of them. As we all know, he is selfish!
> 
> I do love watching him through the series though, he's a VERY unique character!


	11. Dark

Kenny gasped and quickly sat up gripping his chest in pain, he tried to take deep breaths but he couldn't, he couldn't breathe! He started to panic and quickly tried to get to his feet but he lost his footing and landed straight on his knees, he couldn't focus on the pain however, he just needed air. He didn't even noticed when how hard he was gripping his chest nor did he notice that he was crying.

Kenny bowed down onto the ground and gagged again hoping to find some sort of oxygen, he was soon outright sobbing, soon he collapsed onto his side. Being on his side Kenny was soon managing to breathe, taking big gasps of air soon turn into easy calm motions. Kenny felt exhausted and wanted to curl up back to sleep but something wasn't right, usually when he died he would wake up in his bed. Whatever he was laying on wasn't his mattress, it was hard and wet and really uncomfortable!

Opening up his eyes all he saw was a cloudy sky, that wasn't right, slowly he sat up and looked around. Something was definitely wasn't right at all! Looking around Kenny was in a forest like area, getting up from where he lay he saw that most of himself was covered in mud but that wasn't even half his problems looking over he saw some sort of stone table which weirded Kenny out. Kenny decided to go the opposite way of the table hoping to find a way out of the woods.

Which was easier said than done, only after walking for a few minutes Kenny managed to spot the college's campus up ahead, feeling relieved he pushed on. Still, however, something kept nagging at him, some doubt, something was wrong, something wasn't right, Kenny however, pushed those thoughts back. He was too exhausted, muddy and just wanted to shower and snuggle to Craig and Tweek, that wasn't asking for much.

Arriving back on campus Kenny noticed how quite it was, there were one or two people about but they were staring at him, Kenny felt uncomfortable but he carried on walking towards the dorms. Climbing up the steps Kenny went to open the door only to find it locked, Kenny hoped that it was a mistake and tried to jiggle the door but it didn't budge, he then heard giggling. Turning around he saw those who were around had become figures of black smoke who were now full on laughing at him. Looking back at the door it hard turned old and worn down, banging on the door again it fell down and Kenny felt panicked.

Through the door way was the City of R'lyeh.

Kenny was now in full blown panic, usually when he died he would just go to hell, so why was he being sent back here, was his curse over? Was that his last death? He didn't understand, why was he needed there. Suddenly the doors were shut on him and he heard the faint sound of a click, Kenny guessed the doors were locked again. Kenny looked back to the laughing shadow figures, once they saw that his attention were on them they stopped laughing and just stared at him.

Kenny walked back down the steps, as soon as he reached the bottom the figures moved away from him besides one who carried on staring. Kenny wasn't sure what to do but started walking towards the figure being wary that anything might happen. As soon as he got close to the figure it puffed and vanished, looking around Kenny saw another one or maybe it was the same one, he couldn't tell further away. The blond guessed that they wanted him to follow.

Kenny didn't understand why they were leading him and things got more confusing when they led him towards the entrance of the college, as soon as he arrived at the gates he the shadow figures just left. Everything was frightfully calm. Looking back at the school Kenny was shocked to see that the individual buildings had become one, one big, scary old, building. Looking up Kenny saw the gates had changed too and read the sign.

Miskatonic University.

Hearing gigging again Kenny looked see the figures were back and were blocking the entrance, instead of giggling at him they started whispering, at first Kenny couldn't understand what they were saying but then the whispering grew louder, soon Kenny had cover his ears because they started shouting and screaming the same word over and over.

" **LETHE**!"

Gasping, Kenny quickly sat up and looked around, he was in his dorm room, in bed with Cartman watching him. Kenny got his breathing back under control and shivered, noticing the cold sweat on his face. Kenny knew he hadn't been dreaming, he never dream when he dies and as he's been getting older his deaths don't last long, for sometime now he just keeps waking up the next morning.

"Had fun with Satan?" Cartman asked as he carried on watching him.

"I wasn't in hell?"

"Or you were with those Mormons, no wonder you screamed."

"No, I was here I think."

"Here?" Cartman asked getting up and sitting on his bed.

"I think I was but everything changed for some reason." Kenny said putting his head in his hands thinking over what had happened, everything felt unsettling when he thought about it.

"Anyway, you have a problem." Cartman said.

"Problem."

"Yeah, problem."

"What problem?"

* * *

Craig didn't know what to do, he's never seen Tweek this upset before and as he tried he just couldn't comfort him at all. He knew Tweek was upset, hell, so was he, (he just about stopped his tears), but seeing Tweek like this made his heart crack more. Kenny McCormick, they boy they thought a perv, they guy they came to know and love has died. Craig knew what it was like to mourn, he has lost many Stripes in the past but this was worse.

Through the years Craig had come to love Kenny, he loved him in equal with Tweek, he felt a wonderful balance with them both and now that Kenny is lost things just don't feel right any more, everything was a perfect balance with Kenny. Craig sighed and once again brought his arms around Tweek who was curled up crying, he had his arms wrapped around his knees with his face buried into them.

"I loved him." Tweek muttered.

"What?"

"I loved him, just as much I love you!" Tweek cried out, letting out a few sobs. "But he's gone."

"I know, I loved him too." Craig said bring Tweek closer, Tweek cried into him.

"I know when they talk about our relationship that they usually don't last but everything was just perfect when we were together. I just want that back!" Tweek openly let out sobs, Tweek couldn't have been happier with the two of them. Craig was his shield and Kenny was his torch, he felt complete with them.

"Tweek, honey, we all had that doubt that one of us would leave and we all worried about it but we all loved each other. It's simple as that."

"What am I gonna do without him?" Tweek asked wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"We'll keep him alive with our memories, that's we can do."

"Yeah." Tweek agreed before getting up off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get our blanket and some of his stuff, I just want to be close to him in some way." Craig smiled.

"Let's go together." Craig said standing up and offering his hand to Tweek. Tweek smiled and pulled Craig close to him, linking their arms together.

"Yeah, screw anything what Cartman has to say."

"Please, one word and I will make sure he forever suffers." Craig said as they started to walk.

"What do you think will happen to that teacher?"

"I don't know, but I hope something bad. She had no right to do that to him, for now she is under investigation of murder."

"Yeah, only because she didn't push Ken or anything, so now they need to decide because she did corner him which made him fall."

"Still, I'm happy Kenny got her fired."

"What will we say to his family?" Tweek asked quietly, in truth they thought Kenny had a nice family. Sure his dad was an alcoholic but he cared about his family somewhat. His mom was a nice woman who did care for husband and children but Tweek would notice the times where was sometimes a little envious of nicer families. His sibling were wonderful to be around, a sweet a little sister and a playful brother.

They would be broken to find out that they're son and brother had died.

"I don't know right now, if we don't say anything then the police will."

"I know but I want them to receive the news from us, they deserve that at least instead of a stranger telling them." Tweek had tears in eyes again.

"I know, for now, we'll just get by."

"Yeah." Craig, having manners gave a quick knock on Cartman's door, not even waiting for a reply he opened the door and walked in with every intention of fighting Cartman while Tweek collected what he wanted. However they both became shocked when they saw Kenny and Cartman sitting on the bed.

What was shocking was their Kenny, alive and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go. So far so good? I hope...  
> Let me know what you think and please forgive me on any mistakes!


	12. Yes or No

Shock. That was the only thing they could feel as they saw Kenny sat there, on his bed, in his dorm, staring at them with a mirrored expression. Craig and Tweek didn't know what to do, what to say. Kenny, their dearest Kenny McCormick is alive! He looked good, healthy, no blood or any sort of wound on him and he wasn't pale which couldn't make him a ghost. And worst of all Eric fucking Cartman was sitting there with holding back his snickers.

"What's going on here?" Craig spoke getting over the shock. His shock being replaced by anger, this had to be some cruel prank!

"This is explainable..." Kenny quietly spoke up. "I just hope you can believe it when I tell you." Kenny calmly said.

"I hope because if this is a cruel joke or prank..."

"No it's nothing-"

"Yeah, just a cruel prank, see Ken, I told you-" Kenny quickly stood up whacking Cartman across the face.

"Don't you fucking dare Cartman! Don't fucking go there!" Cartman groaned as he held his bleeding nose.

"Damn, Ken."

"Another word Cartman and it will be a blackeye!" Kenny threatened before heading over towards the door and shutting it behind Craig and Tweek who carried on staring at him. Kenny felt really bad just by looking at them, he saw the pain and rage in Craig's expression and saw the tears threating to fall from Tweek. Both were taking deep breathes but for different reasons, Craig to contain his rage and Tweek to control having a panic attack.

"Now, are you going to explain this?" Craig asked again, keeping a good hold of Tweek's hand.

"Sit down, now whether you believe this or not, this conversation does not leave this room. Please?" Craig and Tweek thought about it for a moment, Tweek has always been able to trust Kenny so he agreed. It took Tweek to convince Craig by nudging him and giving him a meaningful look.

"We won't tell anyone, we promise."

"Thank you. Well to start of yes you did see me die, those stairs were concrete and I banged my head against them to many times when I fell down them, the thing is I can't die."

"Die? What do you mean can't die?" Craig roughly asked, still feeling angry and upset.

"Well, yes I can die as you all saw but I can't stay dead." Kenny explained.

"That's impossible." Craig said crossing his arms.

"For me it is, ever since I was a baby. I've been killed in horrible ways and even in ways that has seemed impossible and they keep happening over and over. I'm cursed."

"Kenny, I don't know why you're coming up with this unbelievable story but please, if Fatass signed up to this just tell us. I don't care what his scheme is this time but please, Kenny what is going on?" Craig asked, taking hold of Kenny's hands and looking him in the eye. He cared about Kenny and seeing him fall down those stairs terrified him. Kenny pulled back his hands from Craig's grip, feeling tears coming.

"I'm not joking, this is not one of Cartman's ideas, it's the truth." Kenny took a deep breath, trying to not let any tears flow.

"It's true, Kenny has died so many times, that I've lost count." Cartman muttered as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"And why should I believe anything you say, Fatass?"

"Because Cartman is the only one who remembers, I've tried so hard in the past to make anyone believe me. Stan, Kyle, my family, anyone who I hoped would remember what had happened to me. I know Cartman remembers because sometimes he would bring it up in a conversation, something he would usually laugh at but everyone would just ask him what he was on about or 'that would never happen, Fatass!' So yeah..." Kenny trailed off as tears started to stream down his face.

"Ken?" Tweek asked, finally speaking up."

"Oh, my God, you remember. You actually remember!" Kenny said covering his face, he had just hit him, they remember his death. Half of him hoped that this was just a one time thing and they would soon forget but, the selfish part of him hoped that they will always remember and that they would bring comfort to him.

"Kenny?" Craig asked feeling concerned as Kenny started to sob.

"You remember, I can't believe you actually remember!"

* * *

"Hey, Tweek what you up to?" Molly asked as she caught up to Tweek who looked down in the dumps. "Tweek? Hello? Are you okay?" She asked when he didn't respond.

"Hmm? Hi, Molly." Tweek said heaving his bag back up on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just some troubles with a friend." Tweek shrugged off, as they walked into class and sitting at their table.

"Who?"

"Kenny." Tweek said quietly. Molly sighed, she knew there was something off about Kenny and now he's gone and hurt Tweek. She didn't like the sad look Tweek had and made a promise to have a few words to Kenny McCormick.

"What happened, what did he do?"

"It's not what he did, it's just something that we found out about him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we knew Kenny had some troubles but we didn't know how hard they were. Now I don't know whether I should be mad at him or just come to accept these terms."

"Well, what's he doing, you can tell me." She pressed.

"Um, I'm sorry but I can't, I promised Kenny not to tell anyone and I do respect his wishes."

"Well, okay, but you know if you want to talk about anything then you know where to find me. If Kenny does anything to hurt you then you tell me, he go anywhere near you by the time I'm finished!" She playfully nudged Tweek with her shoulder which produced a small smile on Tweek's face.

"It's not that, it's just- he..." Tweek sighed curling up a little. He wanted to believe Kenny he really did, he saw him dying, it was quite hard to fake something like that but it was really overwhelming. He loved Kenny but finding out has been happening to him his whole life was horrible and hard to comprehend.

"Okay, how about some yes or no then? Is he hurting anyone?" She asked.

"No."

"Is he hurting himself?"

"In a way."

"Okay, let's change the question a little. Is he getting hurt?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me how?"

"No, I can't."

"No, that's fine. Is he in any sort of trouble?"

"From what I know, no."

"Okay, how does he get hurt."

"I can't say."

"Is there any way for him to get help."

"I don't think so."

"So, is it that he refuses to get help?"

"He says that he's tried but he just can't."

"Does he suffer any mental health problems?"

"No, not really."

"Then to be honest Tweek you should be mad at him. He's hurting himself and refusing help and it's causing you to be upset about it!" Molly said raising her voice, earning some stares from others as more people arrived to class.

"Molly..."

"You're a really caring person Tweek and if anyone doesn't want that then you shouldn't bother with them!"

"Molly I really wish that, that is the case but it isn't. I know Kenny and if I could, I would tell you the whole story but like I said I promised to be honest you wouldn't really believe me." Tweek said with a sorry look before settling down as their teacher arrived. Molly sighed, she felt really sorry for Tweek, Sal was right, Tweek shouldn't be with Kenny.

 _'I wonder where Rodney is today?'_ Molly thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go! They officially remember!


	13. Push Over

Kenny carried on his normal routine, however it now lacks Craig and Tweek, both haven't spoken to him ever since he had explained what had happened. Checking his phone, Kenny sighed, it has been officially a week since they haven't talked, Kenny was too scared to confront them and he didn't know how they were dealing with everything. He sighed again, he missed them.

Kenny carried on walking through the halls, he was heading to his class while trying to find a way to talk to either Craig or Tweek, or both. Ever since they had gotten together everything became better for Kenny even if nothing had happened, they both made him feel like he had some worth. Kenny grunted as he was shoved against the lockers, then felt someone kicking his legs making him fall onto the ground which was then followed by laughter. Kenny huffed before gathering his things.

"Need some help?" Kenny looked up to see Molly offering her hand to him.

"Thank you." Kenny said giving her a polite smile as he got up.

"I don't like you very much but I hate bullying."

"Don't like me? What have I done?" he asked they walked together.

"You're really hurting Tweek!"

"Hurting him?"

"Yeah, he won't tell me the whole story but whatever you've done, it's causing him distress!" Molly cried out. Kenny felt his heart crack more, he never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially Tweek and Craig! "So either tell me what the problem is or do something about it!"

"I'll try my best to talk to him." Kenny said, he couldn't explain what was really going on.

"Not try, do! Cause Tweek doesn't deserve to be hurt, especially by you!"

"It's just a misunderstanding, I would never intentionally hurt Tweek, I really care about him." Molly scoffed at him before heading off in a different direction leaving a confused Kenny McCormick. Kenny sighed before carrying on towards his class, thinking on what the brunette had said.

* * *

Tweek wanted everything to go back to their high school days, things were nicer back then, having Craig and Kenny with him while being surrounded by their friends. Working in his parents coffee shop and getting surprise visits from his boyfriends, spending nights together looking at the stars. Looking in the mirror, Tweek felt like he had grown older by years in the spam of a second. He took in the changes he had never noticed.

He was taller, though still quite short compared to everyone else, (he was secretly happy that he was still around the same height as Kenny.) He's lost most of his baby fat, but he was healthy, his hair was still wild but thanks to skills he's found a way to keep it suitably styled. He didn't have much muscle on him, but that was fine, to be honest he's liked the way he's grown. He never truly realised how much things have changed, he was practically an adult, which was a scary thought.

He desperately wanted to talk to Kenny, to tell him he didn't care and still loved him, when he thought about it he wanted a future with Kenny and Craig. He could imagine different scenarios of them, each full of happiness. But every time he wanted to talk to Kenny he stopped himself to think, the more he thought of Kenny the more he felt like his mind was being lifted. Once upon a time he thought that every time Kenny would disappear it was because of some family problems but now he understood that it was because he died.

And when Kenny disappeared for those past months, Tweek felt horrible because he had took Kenny's place in his group. Back then he didn't really think about it, before joining up with Craig he was just wanted some friends, now he felt like he betrayed Kenny. Tweek felt bad, he knew that if he asked Kenny back then they would be a lot of heartache watching Kenny die over and over, but if he left Kenny then he knew he was going to miss him.

Craig wasn't any help, he ignored anything to do with Kenny and for the most part was taking his anger out down at the gym, Tweek didn't know the reason for his anger, he made multiple guesses though. He could be angry for Kenny's repeated deaths, or for not believing Kenny and getting Cartman in on the joke. Tweek believed him, he just had think hard enough and he knew Kenny had died in the past. He had tried telling Craig but failed.

Tweek was getting nowhere by just thinking about everything, nothing was going to get done by him just standing around moping, finally Tweek made his decision of what he was going to do. This time Tweek knew his choice wouldn't have any consequence.

* * *

Kenny carried on his normal routine, however it now lacks Craig and Tweek, he was still contemplating what Molly had said to him, he was thankful that she had left him alone. Checking his phone, Kenny sighed, it has been officially a week since they haven't talked, Kenny was too scared to confront them and he didn't know how they were dealing with everything. He sighed again, he missed them.

Kenny carried on walking through the halls, he had some time before his next class and he just wanted some time to think. The most was trying to find some courage to talk to either Craig or Tweek, or both. Ever since they had gotten together everything became better for Kenny even if nothing had happened, they both made him feel like he had some worth. Kenny gasped as he fell, he managed to land on his hands before his face made any contact but dropped his books in the process. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle as he tried to get up onto his knees.

"HAHAHA, hahahaha, HA, that was hilarious!" Kenny looked up to see a redhead wiping a tear from his cheek as giggled. "I've knocked over a few idiots a couple of times but I've never heard anyone gasp like that." He started to chuckled again. Kenny scowled at him before carefully getting up to pick his things up only to feel more pain.  
  "Here, let me help." He saying offering his arm, Kenny stared at him. "I'm not heartless." Finally deciding, Kenny took his hand and was helped up, the stranger made sure he was able stand, making sure he didn't put any pressure on his ankle before picking up his stuff and handing them to him.

"Thanks." Kenny said uncertainly.

"No problem, sorry about that, I usually can't help myself. Want some help walking?" He asked.

"Um, sure as long as you don't push me over again." The guy wrapped his arm around Kenny's waist and Kenny wrapped his arm over the guy's shoulder, which was a little harder to do as he was really tall. They slowly hoppled down the corridor but Kenny couldn't help but blush feeling the contact, he's never had this sort of help before.

"I'm Jace by the way."

"Kenny."

"Kenny, huh? I prefer, sweet cheeks." Jace said noticing the blush.

"So what's a cutie like you moping around the corridor."

"Just a misunderstanding with my friends." Kenny muttered, feeling a mixture of flattery and being uncomfortable.

"Oh? May I ask what it was about?"

"To be honest I rather you didn't." Jace chuckled.

"That's okay, to be honest I'm really nosey." Kenny smiled at that. Soon they came to Kenny class, Jace carefully let Kenny go as he adjusted his weight as Cartman walked over to them.

"What's with you?"

"I hurt my ankle on the way, Jace here was nice enough to help me." Jace nodded to Cartman as a sign of greeting.

"Well, whatever, at least you finally got here." Cartman said before walking off though he had he looked at Jace strangely.

"Ignore him. Anyway thank you, even though it's your fault."

"Heh, like I said, I can't help myself." He said giving Kenny a goofy smile.

"Anyway, I guess I'll see you around?" Jace stroked Kenny's cheek, giving him a sultry smile as Kenny blushed.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other often, see you round, sweet cheeks." He said before walking off without giving Kenny a chance to reply.

"He's weird." Cartman said.

"Shut up."

* * *

_"Well?" She asked as he came around the corner, the place was secluded enough so no one could hear them._

_"You were right, it is the Key." He said leaning up against the wall._

_"I knew it! So this is our chance, we can do good for the world after all!"_

_"We can finally show people the truth." He replied feeling excited._

_"We just need to make sure the Key is in good condition."_

_"That will be easy."_

_"That's because you'll be having the easy part." She said before turning to her other companion. "Can I trust you to do you're part, Rodney?"_

"You can count on me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post up last week! I like to keep to some sort of schedule but I just had writers block and I didn't want to post just for the sake of posting! Anyway, I looked into some things, found some major inspiration and ideas!  
> As an apology, I'll be posting another chapter this week because of the wonderful feedback and I'm just really happy that people are enjoying this!


	14. Noticed

"Maybe we should talk to him?" Tweek suggested, he was happily curled up on the bed, cuddling his plushies.

"No Tweek." Craig dismissed as he carried going through his pics for class, he needed to make sure that he had everything.

"But we haven't even considered how Kenny is taking this, I mean he must be telling some truth because he's left us alone and given us space to think. If it was a prank he would have tried to talk to us by now."

"Tweek, I know how you like to reconcile but I just don't want to." Tweek knew when Craig said that 'he didn't want to' actually meant that Craig was feeling insecure and couldn't express how he was feeling. "If you want to talk to Kenny then you do so but for now, just leave me out of it."

"You need to talk to him some time."

"I know." Craig said putting his camera away and walking out with having anything to say. Tweek sighed and snuggled closer to his plushies and lied down, he hated feeling useless, he really wanted to help them both but how? Craig his pushing him away and Kenny is trying to give them space. He wished he could get Craig look back and at least try to remember at least one of his deaths!

Tweek heard a flutter of movement outside, which wasn't unusual as people often walked to their rooms, what he didn't expect to was to hear the crinkling of paper and a knock at his door making him jump. Walking over towards the door Tweek saw a piece of folded paper on the floor, picking it up Tweek quietly opened the door checking to see if there was anyone around but he saw no one. Tweek was quiet surprised to see someone leave so fast considering the corridors were fairly long. Tweek went back into his room and unfolded the paper.

 _To Tweek,_  
_I've thought long and hard about this and even now I find it hard to write this but I've decided that it's better for both of us that we should end our friendship. I have many problems to deal with and I can see it cuase you ditress. I really care about you and I don't want to hurt you, so please leave me alone for now on._  
_\- Kenny_

Tweek read through it a couple of times before managing to come to terms with what it said, Tweek really knew he didn't to talk to Kenny, even if the note said no.

* * *

Craig walked through the corridor, he didn't know what to think but he knew Tweek was right, he needed to talk to Kenny soon. Craig doesn't know what to do, to be honest he didn't really believe what Kenny was saying even if he saw Kenny fall down those stairs and die. He's never took Kenny for being a liar and never once has Kenny ever played a cruel joke on him or Tweek. But he was scared to believe it, he was scared for falling for something and then making a jackass out of himself, especially since Cartman is somehow involved.

"Hey, Craig!" Craig turned around to see Clyde and Token walking up.

"Hey." He replied, his voice blank of any emotion.

"Craig, where have you been, we haven't seen you in a while." Clyde said gripping his arm tightly, not giving him a chance to leave.

"Yeah, what gives?" Token asked as they resumed walking.

"Just been busy."

"Yeah, right, Craig Tucker, busy? I don't believe it." Clyde said squeezing his arm tighter.

"Yeah, well, that's the only answer you're gonna get."

"C'mon what's on your mind? You can tell us." Crag hesitated, he'll sound like an idiot if he asked but he needed some sort of closure.

"Have you ever seen or know that Kenny died."

"What?" Clyde became alarmed and et go of his arm.

"Has something happened to Kenny?" Token asked.

"No, no nothings happened. It's- actually just forget it." Craig said walking into the common area for some food.

"No really, what's going on? Did you have a fight with Kenny?" Clyde asked as they continue to follow.

"Who had a fight with Kenny?" Craig cussed as he didn't see Stan and Kyle in the room and they've just got involved with this topic.

"Craig, c'mon tell us."

"Fine, have any of you guys see Kenny die." He said a little louder than he intended but he didn't want to repeat the question for a third time.

"Died? Why is he going to be assassinated?" Stan joked but he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"No, it's nothing like that, just die then come back to life."

"That's impossible." Kyle said.

"Not unless, he come back as a zombie."

"Clyde, there's no such thing as zombies!" Kyle said being the brainiac that he is.

"Hey, I'm only saying, maybe he's doing it for a joke?" Craig sighed and slipped out of the room undetected, he can always get some food after, but at least they weren't asking anymore questions, even if he still felt torn. So they don't know or remember, now he would easily say that Kenny was lying by now because of the proof but Kenny's words still rang in his head and he still felt unsettled.

_'No one remembers my deaths.'_

* * *

Kenny didn't know what to feel, he felt embarrassed, giddy, lovesick, all day Jace had hanged out with him, calling him sweet cheeks and making him feel like a giddy school girl. Hell, he's been blushing! He's never done that unless it was Craig trying to flirt with him. One minute he's feels bashful, the next he feels like he's betraying Craig and Tweek. For all he knew they were still together but there is that looming threat of them breaking up with him.

Kenny didn't know what to do, he wasn't exactly dating material, sure, he knew things about girls and some relationships things but he's never had to come to terms with his feelings. Craig and Tweek went for him, asked for him, chose him. And he doesn't want to ruin that! He's not horrible and he's defiantly not a cheater. He didn't know what to do!

For now he would things with Jace alone and only hope that he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, another chapter for this week! I hope you like it!


	15. Chats

What no one really understood or knew about Tweek was that he was smart, sure not book smart but he was clever when it came to situations. Sure, his anxiety would flare and he would panic but in the end Tweek always made the right decision in the end. Being around Craig and Kenny they all anchored each other in their own ways and Tweek didn't want that to change for anything. Which was why he was currently outside Kenny's dorm waiting for Cartman to leave.

He still couldn't believe yesterday, being the polite person that he was he had asked Cartman if he could leave his dorm early so he could talk to Kenny before class and shockingly enough Cartman actually complied. There was no insults, no backlash or even complaint from him, just a simple 'sure' and he left. Tweek even think about asking why in case he jinxed his chance but still Cartman is still a douchebag no matter what. Tweek immediately sprung up from slouching on the wall when the door opened and a tired Cartman stepped out.

"He's still asleep, so you might want to gently wake him." Cartman said before leaving. Tweek quietly entered seeing the room was still a little dark, Tweek smiled seeing the wrapped up bundle on the bed. Tweek carefully sat down on the bed and couldn't help but smile seeing Kenny move around a little before settling. He stroked through the blondes hair, Tweek didn't realise how much his missed Kenny.

"Ken. Ken, c'mon. Wake up." Tweek said shaking him a little, Kenny moved stirred but didn't wake up, instead he moved over and cuddled up closer to Tweek. Tweek tried to suppress a giggle, Kenny did admit that he always felt safe when he slept next to him. Tweek lost his smile when he thought how Kenny must of had trouble sleeping if he died on a daily bases, it most be a haunting thing to live through.  
  "Kenny.." Tweek said again shaking him again, Kenny mumbled before stretching a little. "Good morning." Kenny snapped awake seeing Tweek there.

"Hello." Kenny mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eye.

"Had a bad night?" Kenny nodded. Tweek couldn't help it, a sleepy Kenny was an adorable Kenny. Tweek scooted up on the bed and carried on stroking through Kenny's hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Kenny said stretching a little and moving around the jumpers he were cuddling.  _'Kenny must of had a bad night if Craig's hoodies weren't helping.'_ Tweek thought.

"Wanna talk about this?" Tweek said handing over his folded note. Kenny took it and looked it over, frowning.

"Tweek-"

"I know." Tweek cut him off. "But still, Craig's not talking but you still have me, okay?"

"Even, my deaths cause if it's too much..."

"Kenny, you're a wonderful being and if there's anything we can do to help then we will." Kenny nodded scrunching the note in his hand. Tweek relaxed on the bed bring Kenny close for hug and lied back down on the bed, finally he could relax and it felt good to feel some weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What about class? We'll be late."

"Fuck class, you're more important. We haven't cuddled in a while." Kenny smiled and snuggled up, he couldn't complain.

* * *

Craig was feeling like shit, he knew he can be a jerk but ignoring Kenny while Tweek was going to reconcile was just plain horrible and made him extremely guilty. But when suffering from those childhood adventures, Craig just wanted to stay far away, he didn't want anymore traumatic events. Sure, it was selfish choice but it was at least less hurtful, it's better not to create any bad memories.

Craig carried on sorting through his filter trying to find the right type to take for his next assignment, his teacher was very keen on choosing nature themed things and he was starting to get sick of it. Craig quickly took his picture not really caring before heading back to the dorms, it was lunch time and he was starving, to be honest he really should stop skipping out on breakfast but it was the only way to avoid Clyde who's still demands an answer.

"Hey, Craig." Craig, scowled great just what he needed.

"Hey, Fatass."

"How's things going relationship wise?"

"None of your business." Craig seethed, he was not in the mood or does he really want to talk about Tweek or Kenny.

"Interesting. What? Given up on them or they just got boring?"

"Why, suddenly turned gay?" It was Cartman's turn to scowl at him them.

"No."

"Odd, I always thought you would go for Kyle." Craig said ignoring Cartman.

"Alright lets cut the crap. You need to get your shit together, now."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Craig asked turning to Cartman.

"Well, for a start I won't have to handle a mopey Kenny."

"Yeah sure and by handle, I'm guessing by being a douchebag."

"Listen, I'm always a douchebag to Kenny, sure I'm jerk to him but I am his friend."

"That's hard to believe as well as the story of Kenny's deaths." Craig said crossing his arms.

"We're not making it up, Craig-"

"Yeah and if you try one of your bullshit speeches then don't bother."

"Okay, fine, just do me this one thing then I'll leave you alone." Cartman said putting his hands up in surrender.

"What?"

"Just think back, think back of all the times with Kenny, the times he disappeared suddenly and the many things we did. What always happened to him?" Craig thought for a moment then started to think back and then it hit him. It was true, Kenny died.

"Fuck." Craig said unfolding his arms and feeling even more guiltier, how could he be selfish while Kenny was suffering?!

"Exactly, we weren't lying."

"Great, that's just fucking great."

"And what's even worse- oh, wait there he is now." Cartman said looking over Craig's shoulder.

"What?"

"Well, let's just say that this guy is trying to make some moves on Kenny." Cartman said pointing, Craig looked over seeing some guy talking to Kenny who was with Tweek. Tweek himself was looking sceptical at the guy and Kenny was flustered and looked uncomfortable, the smug bastard himself looked like he was getting a kick out of making Kenny squirm.

Craig was not accepting that. Not one bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally they're talking! You can stop hounding at me now!! Pretty please...


	16. I Don't Like Him...

"Don't you go back to sleep." Tweek muttered as he happily carried on brushing Kenny's hair back with his fingers, they were happily snuggled up on the bed. "I know you had a bad night but you won't sleep tonight."

"But you're comfy." Kenny whined nuzzling more into the other blondes shoulder.

"I know but we can have a proper sleep tonight, promise." Tweek said squeezing Kenny closer and rocking him a little.

"What time is it?" Kenny mumbled grabbing hold of Tweek's shirt.

"I'm guessing somewhere around lunch." Kenny hummed in acknowledgement. "I also think it's around time we should get up, I'm getting pretty hungry about now."

"Yeah, me too." Kenny said finally sitting up and stretching.

"Hey." Kenny looked to Tweek.

"Love you." They smiled at each other.

"Love you, too." Tweek quickly kissed him before getting up.

"C'mon, up." It was a relatively good morning for them, they had missed their morning classes, cuddled and finally head out off campus to have something to eat. Things couldn't have gone better that day until they were on their way back.

Tweek had thought nothing about the guy who had walked up to them and had naturally striking a conversation with Kenny, he just passed it off as someone who Kenny made friends with. When Tweek introduced himself only to be ignored was when he felt a bit aggravated by the guy, he acted quite a bully and he shamelessly flirted with Kenny in front of Tweek. Tweek sighed and mentally cursed at himself.

Tweek seriously wished he could grow a back bone, he can grow one with Craig and Kenny years back which soon extended towards their little group and even at Cartman, (at times). So why couldn't he do it to this guy who was happily walking on the other side of his boyfriend as they came to the main centre of the campus. Tweek wanted to slap that arm as it snaked across Kenny's shoulder. Kenny himself was uncomfortable and was stumbling over his words to which Tweek really wanted to help.

He just needed to grow some balls, which wasn't hard in his case!

"Is there any reason why you have an arm around my boyfriend?" Tweek smiled and thanked God that Craig had came over to them.

"Boyfriend? Oh, I never realised sweet cheeks here had a little someone." Jace smiled and patted Kenny's cheeks, Kenny squirmed in place wondering why he was acting like this.

"Actually, it's boyfriends. We're poly." Tweek spoke up, not even realising he's speaking.

"Poly, eh? Got room for one more?"

"Fuck off." Craig said, his tone becoming dangerous.

"Okay, okay." Jace said letting go of Kenny and putting his hands up in surrender. "Let's be civil now, I'm still his friend, okay? So no harm done."

"Sure, you can be his friend." Craig said, a pissed Craig was a hot Craig in Kenny's book. "As long as I'm not around."

"I'll be sure to remember that, see you around sweet cheeks." Jace winked at Kenny before walking off with a smug look which aggravated them more.

"Um, thanks, Craig." Kenny said uncertainly.

"You are a lot of work." Craig said facing Kenny. "But you're worth it." He said before scooping Kenny up and walking off with him. Tweek would bet that they wouldn't be leaving each other's arms for some time.

* * *

Tweek was on a mission, he didn't any afternoon classes and he knew Craig wanted to spend sometime with Kenny for a bit, (though he secretly wishes to be there, he's missing out on some cuddle pictures moments.) But Tweek knew that his mission was more important and to be honest he wanted to understand why. He also wants to make sure that he makes his message loud and clear!

"Hey, Tweek! Wanna help us with Sal's project cause she's useless." Molly said giving Tweek a little wave.

"Hey, I'm not useless, I'm just stuck is all."

"Actually, I'm here about this." Tweek dropping his note on the table, the girls on the table looked uncomfortable but all had a quick look at the note.

"It says here all it has to say Tweek." Sal said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dianne asked.

"Yeah, cut the bullshit, all of you!" The girls flinched and looked at him in shock, they've never seen Tweek like this before. "I know the writing's yours so don't deny it." Tweek sad comparing the note to some of Dianne's papers, they couldn't deny the resemblance.

"Tweek, we thought we were doing the right thing." Sal started.

"And what was the right thing?"

"Well, when you confessed that Craig was you're boyfriend we saw the way Kenny was forcing himself on you, we found it really concerning." Dianne started.

"And then when I saw you really upset over something Kenny had done that we thought it was best that you should stay away from him. Tweek you're really sweet and we just didn't want you get upset." Molly added.

"Yeah, well you don't have the right to decide who I should hang out and be with, you also shouldn't treat me like I'm fragile. A lot of people really underestimate me!"

"We're really sorry, Tweek. But we really did look into everything before we decided on anything and we don't mean to be mean or horrible but-" Tweek cut Moly off.

"If you really did look into everything then you would know that Kenny is my boyfriend."

"But you said that Craig is your boyfriend..." Sal mentioned.

"Yeah, they both are."

"That's not right." Dianne said feeling more uncomfortable.

"It is right. Look up polyamorous." Tweek said handing over his phone to Molly, she quickly typed in and read out what came up.

"Polyamory is the ability or capacity to love more than one person at a time. I've never heard of this sort of relationship, I know about gays and bisexuals but never this."

"Same." Dianne added with Sal nodding.

"Well then, now you know."

"We didn't do anything to sabotage your relationship? Did we?" Molly asked feeling really upset.

"No but please, don't do something like that again!"

"We promise." Tweek smiled before getting his phone back and leaving. The girls sat there feeling horrible for doing something that they didn't understand, Molly felt more bad than ever, she would never want to ruin a relationship. Now she would just leave things be, even if she still wasn't to keen on Kenny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, here we are! So the story so far: They've gone to college, they made the discovery of Kenny dying over and over, they had a little space to work it all out and now they're back together.
> 
> Are you all up to date so far? Good! Cause now the real plot can begin!


	17. Clumsy

"Usually substitutes are pretty awesome, you can usually get away with somethings but this guy is a fucking ass!" Kenny complained, cuddling up to Craig's arm as they left. Kenny's class had just finished and now he just wanted for the rest of the week. "I'm actually looking forward to our new maths teacher."

"Do you know anything about this new teacher, there are a lot of rumours going around about them?" Craig asked.

"Not sure, all I know is that he's a guy and he has experience, that's what the class was told."

"Yeah, we were also told that when Mr, Garrison had his mental breakdown after a rough break-up with that weird guy he was dating for a few weeks." Craig said pointedly moving his arm out of Kenny's arm and instead wrapping it around his waist, Kenny moved closer to Craig.

"Yeah, yeah, I would ask Cartman but for some reason he's acting really out of character."

"Any idea why?"

"No clue, he hasn't been a douche to anyone for a week and he's been awfully quiet." Craig shivered at the thought.

"I guess he's up to something."

"Nah, he's not." Craig looked at Kenny, dubious, Kenny just smiled and Craig couldn't but soften his features. Kenny just had that affect on him.

"How do you know?"

"For one thing, he's usually cheery and is super nice to everyone. To be honest, he's kinda been down."

"If you're sure, I still don't trust him in anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, but I've known him longer than you, me, Stan and Kyle can usually determine when he's up to something."

"After all the years you've been around him, I'm not surprised. It's like getting a new skill." They chuckled together.

"Hey! Craig, Kenny!" Both stopped in their tracks seeing Clyde and Token further ahead then them, instead of waiting Clyde quickly ran down to them with Token on his tail.

 "You guys heading back to dorms?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet, we'll walk with ya." Craig rolled his eyes but he didn't complain. "So, what we're you guys talking about just now?"

"Nothing in particular." Craig said.

"Oh, please, it's gotta be interesting if you were laughing Craig! I've tried hard to make you laugh but only Ken and Tweek can do it! It's not fair!"

"C'mon, Clyde, you know Kenny and Tweek are Craig's soft spot." Token commented.

"Screw you, Token. Anyway, tell me!" Clyde demanded latching onto Craig's arm, making him let go of Kenny's waist.

"We we're just talking about the new math teacher." Kenny said.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard some stuff about him." Token said.

"Yeah, I heard that he's actually been working at this school for years, he just takes off most of the time." Clyde started. 

"Pretty lousy of him then, he doesn't sound much like a teacher." Craig said while trying to make Clyde let go of him.

"I'm not sure, cause I also heard that the guy is like into some weird voodoo things." Clyde carried on.

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"I overheard some students who saw the guy and said he carrying some really strange books."

"Do these students happen to be airhead girls who wear too much makeup and will do anything to get a date?" Kenny asked.

"Okay, now I know the reason why they tried to flirt with me even after I told them I was taken."

"God, Clyde!"

"Okay, okay, it's just that I found their flirting to be really weird. Anyway, back to the new math teacher." Everyone rolled their eyes. "I also heard that he's like an old fashion teacher and he can get away with it too!"

"What's an old fashion teacher?" Token asked.

"Teachers who were really strict and would hit you." Kenny answered.

"They actually did that?" Kenny nodded.

"Yeah, that's defiantly not true, no teacher is allowed to hurt a student even in self-defence." Craig commented as they walked into the dorms.

"Yeah, but what if it is true?"

"Clyde, have you been taking lessons from Bebe, you sound just like her when she's telling everyone the latest gossip."

"Shut up, Craig!"

"At least you guys don't have to take math, I'm just taking it for a better grade!" Kenny complained.

"Anyway, this is where we part, so we'll see you guys later." Token said giving a small wave.

"God, Clyde is a good friend but he can be sooo childish at times!" Craig complain as they walked up the stairs.

"That's Clyde for you." Kenny chuckled as they reached the top.

"You just like watching me suffer when Clyde's around." Craig huffed crossing his arms but giving Kenny a fond smile.

"Yep." Kenny said giving a cheeky smile and leaning on the corner of the wall, he didn't mind it digging into him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too!" Kenny giggled, he suddenly gasped loosing his footing, before he knew it he was falling down the stairs. Kenny had braced himself for the pain but he didn't feel any, he just felt himself crash into someone.

"Woah, there, sweet cheeks." Jace said as he caught him. "You okay?"

"Kenny, are you okay, what happened?" Craig asked running down the stairs as Jace helped Kenny to get his balance, Craig quickly took Kenny into his arms.

"I- I don't know, I guess I lost my footing." Kenny mumbled, he felt his heat racing and he couldn't get his bearings.

"You must of." Jace said, Craig scowled at him as Jace just shrugged off the situation.

"I don't think so, I've seen someone loose there footing just by standing still."

"Oh, I know so, my friend does it all the time. She's accident prone."

"Why are you even here, this isn't your dorm, yours is next door." Craig said keeping a shocked Kenny in his arms.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to pop in and say hi to sweet cheeks here and it's a good job I did." Jace said smiling smug and putting his arms over his head.

 "Fuck off!"

"Okay, okay, no need to be hostile." Craig wished he could punch that smug smile off his face he needed to tend to his shocked boyfriend.

"Whatever." Craig watched Jace walked away before letting his guard down a little. "Kenny are you okay."

"That, that should've killed me. I've never really avoided death like that..." Craig brought him close, Kenny was in too much shock to hug back but Craig's slow rocking movements were nice and soothing.

"It's okay, everything will be okay."

* * *

"How has your day been?" Tweek asked as Kenny walked into the kitchen.

"It's been good, though I'm happy that I don't have anymore classes for the week." Kenny made sure not to say anything about his little scare earlier on.

"That's good, I have two classes tomorrow but then I don't have anymore."

"Awesome, too bad Craig has classes all week."

"Yeah.." Tweek said.

"What you making?" Kenny said looking over Tweek's shoulder.

"I'm just making some Mac and Cheese, wants some? I've more than enough."

"Yeah, I'll have some, I'm pretty hungry." Kenny said resting his head on Tweek's back and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You'll have to teach me how to cook."

"I only know the basics in cooking." Tweek said, smiling.

"You know than me."

"Aww, okay, I'll teach ya." Tweek said, he couldn't refuse, he loved feeding Kenny.

"Hmm, thanks." Kenny said before letting go and moving to the side of Tweek. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good, I'm on good terms with Molly again. She's still upset about what she did but she has promised that she would accept us, she didn't know anything about poly."

"I guess not much people know stuff around here." Kenny said leaning up on the counter.

"I guess so."

"OW!" Kenny jumped at the sharp pain and catching Tweek's attention. Kenny looked at his arms seeing a big trail of blood flowing down it, Tweek quickly went into action and brought his arm under a running tap. Tweek then turned his attention back to his food, turning the temperature down to make sure it doesn't burn before heading to get the first aid kit.

"What did you cut yourself on?" Tweek asked as he handed a towel for Kenny to put pressure on.

"I don't know there was nothing there." Kenny asked looking over.

"Hmm." Tweek looked around before seeing a sharp knife on the floor with blood on it. Tweek picked it up and threw it in the sink. "People really need to learn how to pick up after themselves. No wonder you cut yourself, you can't leave knives lying around." He complain while getting some bandages out.

 Kenny shivered a little, usually when a knife was left out, he always managed to die from it, the same goes for stairs on an odd day.

 So why hasn't he died?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, a longer chapter this time, sweet!! Thank you for everyone's support!!


	18. Professor of Math

Back around when Kenny was eleven, he had constantly wanted to stay dead, it put him into a state of some sort of depression. It was hard to handle it all, the pain, the gruesome images, being in heaven or hell, all of it hurt. It hurt to see his siblings cry over his dead form, it hurt to know no one remembered, it hurt to know that he could find no comfort though all of it. It took him years to accept it.

It's been years since he felt that sort of depression and now he worries that he's winding back to it. It had been an odd week, with each day came a near death experience and some sort of wound. Falling down the stairs and getting a cut from a knife was only the beginning, Kenny lost count of how many days or times or when's but he looked pathetic. His whole left arm was bandaged, he has to limp because of his upper legs were sporting some heavy bruising, his face was decorated with a black eye and a couple of cuts and he thinks, (only thinks), that he's got a broken rib.

Half the time now Kenny tries to think of the pros and cons just to cheer himself up. Pro: He gets more cuddles and kisses from his two boyfriends, con: his wonderful boyfriends worry about him most of the time. Pro: Craig and Tweek try to help him anyway they can so he can be comfortable, con: they have to keep bandaging him up.

Half the time Kenny just wanted to hide away from the world, maybe then pain would stop hurting less. And that's exactly what Tweek wanted to do, he just wanted to wrap that his dear poor Kenny up in a blanket and just hide him away with kisses and cuddles. Craig on the other hand felt that this was proof that life was a bitch, he thought had Tweek had it bad but Kenny was having it a lot worse.

Craig was a boring guy and he liked boring, it's how he know not to get into stupid situations that Cartman likes to do. When Tweek came into his life he found him amusing and interesting, he always wondered how Tweek can come up with ideas of the government or how superstitions will go out their way to do terrible things to him. Kenny brought more spark of interest into his life, Kenny never really talked about himself and that's what Craig liked, he liked finding things about him, just like a puzzle.

His boyfriends were opposites, Kenny was a free spirit and Tweek was paranoid. However, they have some things in common, they were precious. They were precious when Tweek was having a small break down over something trivial or when Kenny worried over his family but never shares his worries. Life was cruel to them and the only he could do was try his best to comfort them.

Kenny needed them and he doesn't know what to do to help. Sometimes kisses and cuddles aren't enough to help.

And what's even worse is that Jace is getting more and more smug around Kenny, Craig knows he can get jealous easily but Jace goes right through his jealous streak and into something else. The guy was bad news to Craig, so bad to him that he escorts Kenny everywhere. (Nothing to do with the fact that both Craig and Tweek don't leave his side in hopes of preventing another cut or bruise.)

"Are you okay going to class? I'm sure the teacher won't mind since you're hurt." Craig asked as they stopped outside Kenny's class.

"It's okay and we have the new teacher today anyway, so we won't know for sure if he'll let me out of class."

"He should." Craig really didn't want to let him go.

"I know, but I really want to get a better grade in math, so I'm going whether you like it or not."

"Fine, but just send me text in case you wanna leave. I don't care if I get into trouble."

"Craig, leave the worrying to Tweek. It's what he does best." Kenny smiled, his dear sweet Craig was so endearing.

"Oh, so what do I do best?" Craig asked leaning closer to Kenny, their foreheads almost touching.

"You'll just have to find out." Kenny chuckled pecking Craig's lips.

"Guess I'll have to." Craig chuckled back wrapping his arms around Kenny's waist being careful to not hurt him and bring him in for a proper kiss.

"Oi, let's have none of that!" Craig an Kenny broke a way to see, who they guessed was the new math teacher, standing there. "Off to class you two, you can do that in your own time and not in my time. Now please move aside." They noticed that they were blocking off the entrance to the classroom, quickly saying goodbye to each other Kenny entered the math room with the teacher following behind.  
        "Now, hello everyone, I'm your new math teacher and will be teaching you for the rest of your time here." The middle aged man said immediately setting his stuff down on the desk, he then picked up a small piece if chalk and wrote his name on the board. "I am professor Upham and before anyone gets any ideas you can forget it, I have been teaching for a number of years and I know all the ticks from excuses to pathetic pranks."

Kenny felt himself sink into his seat, he knew he was going to have trouble with this teacher, the man oozed professionalism and form his expression the guy was strict and follows the book word for word. From his display with Craig he knew he has already made a bad impression with this teacher and from the look of things he knew he would have to work hard to be on this guys good side.

"Hey, Sir. Is it true that you that you used to work here?" Someone spoke up.

"I appreciate being called sir but in the future Miss..." He quickly picked up a paper off his desk and looked over it. "Whittaker, raise your hand if you have something to say. To answer you're question yes I did used to work here." He said leaning up on the desk.

"What happened, did you get fired?" Someone else spoke up.

"No, Mr, Andrews and do remember to call me Sir and raise your hand, those are the classroom rules after all." He said glancing between his paper and class, taking in peoples faces and names.

"How come?" Andrews again asked, Professor Upham gave him a small glare. "Um, Sir."

"It was just another offer to work somewhere else, I like others, took the opportunity but found that it wasn't for me and was welcomed back here. You will all come across this if you work hard, especially in teaching. Now, since this is my first day back I'll take it easy on you all but in the future starting with your next class with me I expect hard work and full attention." He eyed everyone as he said this to make his point across.  
        "Now, usually I know all of you answer to your names being called but for me I like to call out you're surnames, I find it to be more suitable for a teacher and pupil relationship. Barnes?"

"Yes, sir." Kenny sighed as everyone answered to the roll call, he held his head as another headache formed, he had been recently getting these. Kenny cursed forgetting to take a tablet, the headaches were bad enough but with all the aches he had it made the pain worse.

"Mr, McCormick." Kenny jumped at hearing his name as Professor Upham stared down at him.

"Yes, sir?" He said timidly.

"Mr, McCormick please pay attention to when I call your name." Kenny nodded at him. Somehow his pitiful state made him feel more pathetic as the professor stared at. "As I said earlier I expect you're full attention." He said going back towards the front of the classroom. "And for the record Mr, McCormick, please refrain from being late or standing outside my classroom with your tongue down another students throat." Kenny sunk further into his seat as everyone held back their snickers.

He was doomed.

* * *

Usually Kenny would wait for Craig after math, Craig still had five more minutes compared to his class and Tweek now had an extra class. His class had finally finished and the professor hasn't been kind to him through the whole class.  _'I think you and me are going to get along well with each other.'_ Kenny still got shivers thinking of those words the professor had told him at the end of class and his smile was even more scary.

Kenny didn't wait for Craig, instead he headed back to the dorms wanting to curl up in bed and cry, then just sleep for the rest of the day. He dreaded going to his next math class, never had he felt so embarrassed and humiliated. It was odd though, Professor Upham never said anything homophobic or shown distaste in his relationship, he didn't even hint that he didn't like him at all.

Kenny knew with a professional guy like him that he wasn't one for romance in a setting like school, but hey, Kenny was in love and he wouldn't stop kissing Craig just so his teacher would like him. But still... they creeped him out.

Kenny arrived at his boyfriends room, walking inside he dropped his books by the door and smiled at Tweek's plushies on the bed, immediately he went over and grabbed on of Craig's hoodies that he still liked to wear before heading over to the bed. Getting in the duvet Kenny cuddled up to the hoodie and plushies, he tried to think positive but he just couldn't stop himself from crying.

He didn't even know why he was crying in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another longish chapter, hope you're proud cause I am! Let me know what you think of Professor Upham or what you think in general...!


	19. Future

For once Craig learned something in his photographer class, when he had first come here he had high hopes for this class, however he soon learned that his teacher was a centred bitch who only taught what she liked. Quite like Mr Garrison except he was the nicer being of the two. Walking out of his classroom he made his way to the math room where Kenny would be waiting. Well, that's what he was expecting.

Arriving Craig saw that Kenny wasn't standing at his usual spot, which got him slightly worried, Kenny had looked really rough that morning and had tried to play it off but Craig knew Kenny better than that. Craig checked in the classroom hoping to see if Kenny had stayed behind, after all they had a new teacher and Kenny wanted to get his grade. Craig's optimism diminished as he saw the teacher from that morning in the classroom.

"Yes, can I help you?" Professor Upham said noticing Craig at the door.

"Um, you haven't seen someone called Kenny have you?" He asked uncertainly, swinging on the door.

"You mean Mr, McCormick, yes he left my class ten minutes ago."

"Okay, thanks." He dismissed and was about to shut the door but the professor stopped him.

"From your display this morning I gather that you are his partner or does Mr, McCormick like to do crude displays in front of classrooms often?" Craig had the serious urge to flip this guy off, he refrained though, he made a promise to Tweek and had no intention of breaking it.

"Are you against homos?"

"No but I do appreciate it if you don't, as you kids say, suck face outside my classroom, Mr, Tucker." Craig huffed and slammed the door shut before the guy could say more, Craig never believed in rumours he found them horrible and untrustworthy but for some reason the guy deserved some of the bad things that were said about him. Craig made his way to his dorm hoping Kenny would be there, then a sudden thought hit him.

_'How did he know my name?'_

* * *

Tweek stroked through Kenny's hair hoping that Kenny would sleep better, he hadn't expected to see Kenny fast asleep on the bed or the tear streaks on his face. Immediately he had gone to get a wet cold cloth and carefully cleaned up his face being mindful not to wake him or hurt any of the cuts on his face. But Kenny looked more content, the cold cloth soothing the puffiness and irritation from his breakdown.

Tweek had never really had a chance of taking care someone, Craig was an independent person and he only took care of him when he was ill, even then Craig would try to keep Tweek away in fear that he may get sick too. During the time they had first got together Tweek had always wondered how Craig felt every time he took care of him after a break down or an anxiety attack, would Craig get frustrated and leave him or did he really love Tweek that much? Tweek knew the answer now of course.

Now Tweek knew what it was like for Craig, taking care Kenny was a main priority in Tweek's book, ever since he saw Kenny looking like a skeleton he made sure to take care of him. And honestly it was a nice feeling to him, Tweek found it so endearing looking after Kenny, it warmed his heart. Craig and Kenny was always there for him and now he was going to be there for the blond, he needed him.

"Ken?" Tweek looked over seeing Craig enter, he smiled put a finger to his lips, signalling to be quiet.

"He's asleep." Tweek whispered as Craig came over giving him a hug before checking up on Kenny.

"Is he okay, his face is a little red?"

"I don't know, but from what I know he's been crying, he was asleep when I came in."

"I thought your class doesn't end for another half an hour."

"It does, I got let out earlier cause my anxiety spiked when we had to show the class our fabric patterns." Craig nodded in understanding, he finally dumped his stuff next to Kenny's before relaxing to Tweek on the bed.

"So you're finally doing fashion." Tweek nodded with an excited smile.

"It turns out there's only one teacher who was hired but she was on maternity leave. The school only recently brought the program back since she was due to return when we started but she took an extra leave, being a first parent and stuff."

"So what was the plan for that if they brought it back."

"Well, they planned for us to get our art degree first, I don't actually know why we need to know art but that doesn't matter. By the time she would be back we would have finished the first part of the program. But she came back early so, we really get to do things now!"

"That's good, have you got any ideas how to start your business yet?"

"Not yet, I just want to get college out of the way first before anything. I know I don't want to get one of those big titles and do those stupid fashion catwalks but I do want to share my ideas."

"Well we do live in a small mountain town, with you're ideas I'm sure you'll be successful, if you want to stay in South Park of course."

"Yeah, I wanna stay. It's a shithole but it's all I know, it's the best environment for me." Craig chuckled.

"Well if you are successful maybe you can open a store outside of South Park, just like your parents are trying to do."

"No way, I just want one store and that's it! And I hope my parents never open another café, if they did they would fuck off to that store and leave the shop and me in South Park for me to run by myself and they do that most of the time anyway!"

"I'll follow whatever you want to do Tweek and so will Ken."

"I know, Kenny will be able to help me since he admitted that he had no idea what he wanted to do in life and I know you want to be a photographer, though I don't know how much help you can give me."

"I can help you with pictures of model's, just a couple to help sell your business but I am hoping to set up my own little thing. Maybe a website, you'd be surprised at how many beautiful things are in South Park, I also know Mayor McDaniels will want a good photographer, she'll do anything to bring in more tourists."

"How are you sure?"

"I've read some mags, nearly everyone says that she fires photographers because of their lack of skill."

"You shouldn't always believe what they say in those mags, they are after the public attention after all."

"Yeah but I know the mayor wouldn't let her image be hurt like that." Tweek shrugged but he trusted Craig. "What do you think our future would be like? Besides the ideas for financial gain?" Tweek asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, why?"

"It's just that I can't imagine it, well envision it. You don't know what to expect, you can't always determine it. I mean what if we don't be together and move on or what if we don't do our business or what if the business fails or if Kenny goes and does what people say about ploys and leave us?" Tweek started getting agitated and fiddled with his fingers but he never rose his voice, he kept Kenny being asleep in mine.

"Now who's the one believing other people's stories." Tweek stuck his tongue out at Craig who was giving him a dopey grin.

"To be honest Tweek I don't like to think of the future. I just appreciate the present and hope everything turns out how we want it to."

"I guess you're right." Tweek said cuddling up to Craig and going back to stroking through Kenny's hair, something he likes to do.

"I know I'm right." Craig said wrapping his arm around Tweek and keeping the other on Kenny's head, even if he was asleep Craig would never leave him out. As they cuddled, Craig started to think about what Tweek said, he was honest about mostly wanting to be in the present but he sometimes think of a future, a future Tweek failed to mention. He envisioned them all being together, all three of them but with a difference.

This difference came in the form of matrimony.

* * *

_"Well, do you think it's enough?" He asked, though he looked like he didn't really care what answer he got._

_"No, It's defiantly not enough, you need to do more." She answered, crossing her arms._

_"Oh, c'mon. I've done as much as I can as it is." He sighed out, dramatically acting like he was exhausted._ _"Why don't you do some of the work for once."_

_"I have been, I've been getting everything ready for the night while I pass on the information to everyone." She didn't look impressed._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know but still and why do I have to work with this runt. You know I'm better at doing things by myself."_

_"Because he wants proves himself. He's seen our ways and wants to be apart of it." She answered playing her hands on the smaller boys shoulder._

_"That's right, I know I can do good!" He spoke up, puffing his chest out in pride._

_"That's right, Rodney, I know you'll do well." She said encouraging him while sending small glares to her collaborator._

_"Fine, fine, but remember you can't fail." He said seriously, he knew the consequence if they failed._

_"I know, I promise not too."_

_"Good, you both know what to do." She said._

"May your guidance help us, Lethe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear Kenny. I'm so sorry for doing this to you!


	20. Jace is Ace

When Kenny woke up he didn't expect to be swaddled and cuddled by his boyfriends, he actually expected to be alone in the room, though he didn't actually count on falling asleep. Craig kept him in his arms while Tweek fussed making sure he was comfortable and planting kisses on his every few seconds, Kenny hoped that they didn't know that he had been crying, he didn't want them to worry more about him. They didn't say anything, thankfully.

"You should of waited, I got really worried." Craig said rocking Kenny in his arms who was sitting in his lap, Tweek had gone off to get some food for them.

"I know, I just couldn't hang around anymore." Kenny replied, snuggling into Craig and trying repress his memories of the day.

"Was it that Jace? I swear to God if it was..." He let the threat hang but it brought a smile to Kenny, Craig was so protective.

"No, it wasn't, just a rough day in class."

"Well, at least it wasn't that fucker." Craig rested his head upon Kenny's. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

"No thanks."

"Okay." Craig placed a kiss to Kenny's temple. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too, both of you." Craig smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kenny always liked to believe those words, they always gave him hope for the future. "Everything's gonna be okay, Ken, we'll sort this all out."

"It's no use, I've tried everything I can. I'm cursed, I keep dying over and over and now..." Kenny struggled to find words. "I don't know, I should have died again by now, I've had this many near death experience and half the time now I really am wishing that I would just die."

"Don't talk like that Ken, maybe this might be a good thing, it could be that after all these years and deaths the curse is wearying." Craig said trying to be optimistic which is kind of hard with a monotone voice.

"Leave the optimism to Tweek." Kenny said though Craig could see the smile on the blonde's face.

"Seriously, so what am I so supposed to do. It seems Tweek is getting all the jobs!" Craig whined crossing his arms, he tried to pout but couldn't help but smile seeing Kenny's shaking shoulders, maybe he could be a comedian for him.

"I told you, you'll have to work it out." Craig playfully huffed before wrapping his arms around Kenny once more and burying his face into his hair.

* * *

Kenny sighed, he knew he shouldn't skip class but right now he really needed some space, he can't keep letting Tweek and Craig coddle him and he really didn't want to face Professor Upham even if he wanted to pass math. Right now he was hiding behind the dorm building, laying on the grass and just staring at the sky with his thoughts. Kenny had always done this when he wanted peace or just to get away from his parents when they were shouting at each other.

"Oooo, look at you, all laid out and all by yourself." Kenny turned his head up seeing Jace standing a little further away from him.

"Hi." Kenny said moving his head back into position so he could carry on looking at the sky.

"So, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Jace said taking a seat by him holding a smug grin on his face.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Kenny counted, his tone was gentle as well as exhausted.

"Oh, I'm not by myself, sweet cheeks, I am here with you." Jace leaned back on his arms.

"Funny."

"I think it is." Jace chuckled. "Naw, I usually come around back of the dorm for a smoke at this time. I saw you out here so I thought I'd come over." Kenny just hummed in acknowledgement. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I just came out here to think."

"And skip class."

"How do you know what classes I have?" Kenny said turning his attention to Jace, looking at him suspiciously.

"I don't." Jace shrugged. "I just know that you have a class round about this time." Kenny still carried on looking at him. "Well I should know, I've caught you four times from falling down those top stairs where you're class is next to." Kenny looked away from that, feeling more bad than he should. "You know, you don't need me to trip you up, you're just clumsy in general."

"Yeah... clumsy." Kenny muttered.

"Hey, I'm only having a joke."

"I don't see what's funny about me nearly falling down a flight of stair that can kill me."

"I'm sure they won't kill you, you'll just have some serious injuries." Jace assured, though by the look of it he knew he wasn't making a light note with the blond.

"Wanna bet?" Jace stared at him for a moment, cocking his head to the side as he looked Kenny over. Kenny felt a little uncomfortable and sat up, looking anywhere else than the redhead's gaze.

"I get it now." Jace said, his tone serious.

"Get what?" Kenny said turning his gaze to him.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I get it now. The tiredness, the skipping, the numerous times you accidently nearly fall down a flight of stairs." Jace sat up properly. "You're depressed and suicidal."

"Really?" Kenny asked. Jace nodded at him looking certain.

"My sister was the same. Well, besides the falling down the stairs part."

"Your sister?"

"Yeah, in the end she managed to kill herself, even after all the help we tried to give her."

"Why did she do it?" Jace gave a sad smile and looked at the ground.

"She was forever bullied, no one gave her the time of day except from me and our parents. She grew depressed and started to hurt herself, one day she disappeared, we searched a whole week. Before we knew it a cop came around and told us that they found her. She had hung herself."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't want it to happen again." Jace muttered.

"What?"

"I don't want it to happen again, to anyone." Jace said looking straight up at Kenny.

"I'm not suicidal, depressed sure." Kenny said, sure it was a lie, he did want to die but he knew he would come back.

"Depression can lead to many things, self-harm and before anyone knows it, they find death to be their only option and way out."

"I can understand that."

"Listen, I know I'm not the kind person to be trivial about these things but please I can't watch anyone else go through something like that again. Please, if there's anything I can do to help then just tell me, I want to help anyway I can." Jace begged.

"Why do care about me?"

"Because you're an interesting person, if you weren't taken, well twice, I would totally go for a relationship with ya. You're like a mood maker."

"A mood maker?"

"Yeah, someone who can walk into a room, smile and suddenly the whole room lights up." Kenny blushed, no one has ever said anything like that about him.

"Truth be told I never really showed my face when I was younger."

"Oh?"

"I was quite bashful but at the same time charismatic."

"I think you still are." Jace said noticing how the blond was blushing. "Friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally an update!! Sorry for the lateness I've been quite busy. I've been doing more stuff as of late and just recently joined up with this course, so I'll be mostly posting on weekends.
> 
> However, sadly I'm not gonna be able to post next week, I'm going on residential and there will no internet or signal up there. I am looking forward though. I will be back for the weekend but by that time I'll bed too tired to post however I will answer back to any comments!!! I love them!
> 
> Don't worry, I'll be back after next week! Never fear!!!


	21. He/Him

What was he doing? He couldn't remember what he was doing last, everything was blank. Where is he? Looking around everything was dark, everything was a different shade of black, from the sky to the grass. Looking up the sky was covered with clouds that was hastily moving, he noticed that all the leaves were flapping about but he couldn't feel any breeze across his skin. He didn't even feel cold or even warm, he felt like he was in a bubble, drifting.

He heard the wind pick up, slowly turning round he saw the wind sweeping away a big pile of leaves which opened up a pathway. It felt like he was watching a movie, he didn't even realise he was walking towards the footpath until his foot scraped along some small bushes. Why wasn't he scared? He should be, he was in an unknown place with no thoughts to how or why he was here. Shouldn't someone else be with him? He sure he was with someone or was it some people? He didn't know.

Everything felt familiar to him but at the same time it wasn't, it was an opposite to him, it felt right and wrong at the same time. He carried on walking, the trail was narrow and the path was full of roots and stones, surprisingly he didn't trip or tumble but it was still a hard path to walk. He didn't know how long he was walking but it was a long time, everything felt repeated, melded together, each tree, root, step. Finally he came to a small narrow opening between the trees, he had to bend and crawl through as the trees crossed together and were too old to budge.

All he saw was a clearing surrounded by the forest, in the middle was a stone table, he could feel his heart pumping quicker as he looked at the table and he didn't know why. He didn't feel scared or anxious but the table sent some sort of vibes to him, the stone looked freshly carved and runes were carved into it's thick sides. At the four corners there were wooden bars etched into the ground, they looked to be deep into the ground and design to be unable to be moved. One the table were bulky leather straps, each one tied to the bars. The table, the bars and the strap were the only thing was not black in colour, in his eyes they glowed, in their eyes, they could see a human form strapped to the table begging to be released as they pulled to loosen their arms and feet.

He felt remorse and he didn't. He couldn't understand why they did what they did, that pool soul who was just a victim to their rites. He carried on looking at the form on the table, they're was no human there, just a shape of someone who is meant to resemble a person. He didn't feel anything for them, it was just the way of life. Hearing giggling he looked up, at first he didn't see anything there but he slowly noticed the dark shadows moving in between the trees, they scared him.

They were nothing but trouble, he knew that, they took shape and again started to giggle, he remembered their stupid giggling from last time. He wanted to run, he didn't know what these smoke figures were or what they would do to him but he just wanted out, out of this place and forget. The giggles soon stopped and their faces became solemn, one by one they dispersed leaving nothing behind.

Turning around he crawled back through to the path only to feel shock as he looked down the pathway, it took so long to walk up but looking back it was only a couple of steps up to get to where he was. He tried not to let it bother him, he went on down through the short path and carried on walking, he didn't know why he wanted to. Up ahead he saw the campus, the place had drastically changed since he was here last. The place looked to be abandoned for many years, the buildings were worn and broken down, a lot of greenery had grown up the walls and roofs. Everything was dark and dank with no signs of life, not even the greenery could give any colour or life to the campus.

 _"Lethe."_ Gasping he quickly looked around, he kept his breathing calm and tried to listen out for anything. After a while of hearing only the wind he relaxed a little, though not by much. He was sure that he heard someone.

 _"Lethe."_ He soon heard quiet giggling, he felt really uneasy being here, the wind soon started to pick up making him shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself, it did nothing to help but it brought some form of security to him. He suddenly jumped at the sound of thunder and dark grey clouds covered the black sky, it started off as a few drips, then trickles but then it was heaving down with rain. It didn't take long for him to become soaked, his shivering grew worse, what also grew was the giggling. The shadows appearing, each sporting a huge grin across their faces.

 _"Lethe."_ He was starting hate that word.

 _"Lethe."_ What was he doing again?

* * *

Making friends with Jace was going okay for Kenny, Craig and Tweek weren't too happy but they've sort of come with terms with it, mostly Tweek than Craig. They were understanding and cared for his happiness, however. For the past few days he's been feeling a little happier, hanging out with everyone has been a nice distraction and getting to know Jace, Kenny could see he was a good guy... at times.

Jace was a playful guy, he was the type to happily trip you up and laugh but he also knew boundaries and when to stop. He never took things too far and never poked at anything personal, to others and himself. Kenny found out that only three of his friends knew about his sisters suicide, he felt happy that Jace had shared something personal with him.

"How're doing today, sweet cheeks?" Jace asked as he strolled along with the blond.

"I'm doing good."

"Great, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I've been feeing better for the past week actually, Professor Upham is still a bitch and treats me like shit but you and everyone else has been making it better."

"Why don't you report him like you did the last math teacher?" Jace shrugged stretching his arms above his head.

"I tired but the principle told e that he doesn't handle stress at times and sometimes have a little go at a student. He 'assured' me that he'll warm up to me. To be honest I find to be just an excuse cause I've seen them together, they're really close pals."

"That sucks."

"Maybe I should talk to Cartman, he might know a way how to sort this out."

"That weirdo? I don't know he just rubs the wrong way to me." Kenny smiled.

"He pretty much does that to everyone when they first meet him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I know him better than anyone."

"Meh." Jace shrugged.

"Anyway, where are we meeting your friend?"

"We're meeting her at the park, she likes hanging out there."

"She likes nature?"

"No, the atmosphere there helps her think better when she's sorting out her work and stuff. You'll like her, she's really nice." Kenny smiled as Jace praised her, he took his word or it and carried on following the redhead. Very soon they came to some gates which was one of the entrances of the park, walking inside Kenny could see why anyone would like to be here. It had a nice calming atmosphere and was quite besides hearing a few birds chirping, Kenny would definitely have to bring Tweek here.

Walking down a path they came to what look like a picnic area, there was benches laid out over the place and a lake near the area. Sitting on top of one of the benches was brunette who was looking over some papers, more papers were around her on the benches. Jace whistled gaining her attention, looking up she gave a bright smile at the them and waved.

"Hey!" She shouted as Jace quickly ran over to her, Kenny picked up his speed walking up to them.

"How have you been?" Jace asked as Kenny stopped behind him.

"Oh, I've been fine, busy though!"

"Looks like it. Oh, this Kenny." Jace said putting an arm around the blond, Kenny shyly waved at her. She kept her bright smile at him which was comforting. "Kenny this is Leah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So SORRY for not posting, I have been busy as hell!! For the past weeks I've been on this course and have had no time for myself! I've finally found some time this weekend to relax, so yay I get to update! I even get a chance to try out my new Xbox one!! Woohoo!!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and it's wonderful to be posting again!!!!!!


	22. Hang Out

Leah was an adoration and she and Kenny hit it off really well after the introductions, she was a hardworking, independent and very efficient. Kenny was fascinated with her and asked more questions about herself, Leah explained that she was from the town and was studying politics, she found the subject to be really fascinating and she's even worked with the council. Kenny couldn't help but laugh at how dusty and old were the council and even shared some of the ideas she had for the town. Jace had interrupted and playfully poked at Leah saying all the things she could do if she was mayor. Leah took in stride and happily said that she could easily destroy his life if she was mayor which Jace immediately shut up too. Kenny couldn't stop laughing.

"So what are working on here?" Jace asked pointing to the papers surrounding her.

"Oh, just my work, trust me, politics is fun and fascinating but it's a real bitch with the work." She said gathering up the papers and putting into a neat pile.

"Yeah, business gives you a lot of work too." Kenny pipped up.

"Why would you choose a subject that gives you sooo much work? We've had elementary and high school for that!" Jace groaned.

"Cause some of use want a secure and money making future." Leah answered.

"What have you picked to study?" Kenny asked.

"Sports, duh! Football is fun, active and no need to much paperwork." Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"You need to have really good talent to make a career out of Football." She said giving him a pointed look, Jace snorted.

"I have plenty of talent thank you very much! And if I don't then I'm sure the future mayor will be able to help me out." Leah scoffed.

"In your dreams." Kenny laughed at Jace's crestfallen expression.

"Oh, c'mon, we've been friends for fifteen years!"

"Yeah, that doesn't mean I'll go to the ends of the earth to get you a place on a team and kick off someone who may be able to help win for that team." Leah said flicking her hair away from her shoulder.

"You have no faith in me!"

"Yes, yes I do." She deadpanned, Kenny couldn't stop laughing for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Both Craig and Tweek noticed the change in Kenny, Tweek was happy for Kenny seeing that he was happy and making new friends, of course they still had their special times together. Craig, on the other hand, wasn't too sure, he was happy that Kenny was a lot brighter and happier but he didn't like the reason why he was happy. Even when Kenny had made friends with Jace, Craig had respected his choice but that was only for Kenny, call him jealous but he wasn't happy with their friendship.

The guy was laidback, saw most things as a joke and happened to be an a bully, Craig didn't understand what Kenny saw in the guy. But he did have to admit, it was nice seeing Kenny happy again, it was nice having two happy blondes in his arms again and nothing was going to take that away from him.

"It was an amazing night, nothing more than anything romantic. First it was a movie, no popcorn or any sort of drink then it was restaurant which was off campus and then-"

"Clyde I really don't want to know." Craig said his friend off, both Tweek and Kenny smiled as they walked together.

"I'm just giving you guys some ideas." Clyde said.

"We appreciate the ideas but I'm sure Token doesn't appreciate the fact that you spied on him and Nicole during their date last night." Tweek said arm wrapped around Craig's, Craig's other arm was wrapped around Kenny's waist leaving no room for Clyde hang on his arm and stop him from running off.

"Well I don't really have the pleasure of going on dates now."

"So you decided to stalk Token on his dates with Nicole?" Kenny asked.

"I wasn't stalking, I was making sure everything went to plan! Anything can go wrong on a date."

"Yeah, but sometimes when things go wrong you can sometimes find more things out about your date or significant other." Kenny said, snuggling at Craig's side.

"Others, in our case." Tweek said hugging onto Craig too.

"Aww, look you three!" Clyde gushed, Craig groaned.

"Don't give him any ideas! I don't to know he's been stalking us when we're on our date nights! I'll never be able to live with myself knowing how much Clyde finds out about us."

"Don't be such a meanie!"

"Fuck you Clyde." Craig said lifting Tweek up by the legs and Kenny by the stomach and making a break for it.

"Hey!" Clyde shouted running after them.

* * *

_"It's time." She said, looking between her two companions._

_"I thought you said we had another week?" He asked lying back on the bed._

_"I said that last week! Keep your head in the game! We can't afford to fuck this up, it's our responsibility and we have a duty to do!" She kicked his leg making him sit up, he hissed in pain as he rubbed the sore spot._

_"Okay, yeah I get it. Don't need to be a bitch about it!"_

_"This is deadly important! We have a threat on our hands and we must deal with it!" She screeched._

_"Okay, okay, I get it and I understand but we've all been busy and we need to just take at least five minutes." He assured her as she heaved in her breaths._

_"I don't want anything else bad happening, we've made too many mistakes in the past and I want to fix that."_

_"Hey, I know how you feel, that's why we're doing this." He put an arm around her and brought her close. "We'll make everything right, I promise."_

* * *

"Dude, it's been ages! What have you guys been up to?" Stan announced walking into the common room, Kyle followed behind him with Scott following.

"Been busy doing are classes, Kyle would understand." Kenny said pointing to the red head.

"Shut up." Stan said sitting down on the couch next to Tweek who was happily painting Kenny's nails, Craig was sitting up on the arm leaning his arm on the head on the couch. "We haven't seen you in a couple of weeks and that's how you say hello? Dude!"

"It's been a long week." Craig quietly said too busy absorbed stroking Tweek's hair.

"Yeah but we haven't seen you guys in like three weeks! You could have at least dropped by and say hi."

"Could have done also!" Kenny replied.

"Just drop it Stan." Kyle said with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Anyway, what you guys planned?" Stan asked.

"Planned?"

"Y'know for winter break?"

"Winter break?" Craig piped up coming out of his world.

"Yeah! Seriously, how do you not know this?"

"To be honest we've been too busy to remember any of the holiday schedules." Tweek muttered as he concentrated on his task.

"Well, now is a good time to plan." Kyle said sitting down on the other arm, Stan immediately wrapped an arm around Kyle.

"Yeah, we were thinking of going home and see our family but..." Stan trailed off, looking for the right words.

"We thought that would be the first thing they would expect and won't help us getting used to being here." Kyle answered.

"Yeah, what he said." Stan said and got a poke from Kyle.

"So, we're staying here and actually explore the place instead of in between classes."

"That sounds like a good idea. If I head home the only thing I'll be doing is running the shop instead of spending time with my parents." Tweek said.

"Yeah, I can't be bothered heading home." Craig muttered.

"I sorta wanna see Karen and Kevin but I don't wanna head back for the sake of my parents."

"It's fine, Ken, they can take care of themselves." Craig assured.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I'm heading home." Scott said finally getting the courage to speak.

"You going to be with your mom?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her, she's alone in the house and she really needs the company."

"That's nice."

"How is Rodney?" Tweek asked.

"Rodney, he's fine I guess." Scott shrugged.

"I'm just asking because he hasn't been talking much to me and Molly, I was just curious if he was okay or something."

"I see what you mean, he has been a bit off but from what I know he's like what he's usually like." Tweek hummed. "I'm sure he's fine, you're friends aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Jace asked as himself and Kenny headed towards the park.

"Because Leah wanted a study session together, we agreed to do it." Kenny said straightening his backpack up on his shoulder.

"I don't remember agreeing to this." Jace said balancing the cups of coffee.

"That's because we didn't give you a choice."

"How can we study together when we're not even doing the same subject?"

"Leah is helping me with my math and since we're at the park you can practise your techniques." Jace weighted the thoughts.

"Okay, fine." He said. "I can do that." Kenny smiled at him. "KENNY!" Kenny gasped feeling pain at the back of his head, before he knew it he had fallen on the ground and everything had turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a great holiday!


	23. First Sign

Stan knew he could do this, he was so close, almost there, he could do it! Stan pushed harder, ignoring the sweat pouring down his head and back, it was uncomfortable but he knew that if he stopped he would never finish! Panting, he took a deep breath and pressed on, he kept chanting in his head positive things to keep him going, he kept thinking of Kyle which made him go harder. He was almost there, he could feel it!

"YES!" He shouted. "FUCK YEAH!" He then flopped onto the ground catching his breath.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Kyle said passing him a towel and water bottle before sitting down next to him on the grass.

"I'm not backing down by a stupid dare from Clyde."

"Yeah, but you should have run all those miles, your body isn't in good shape for it."

"Yeah, I know. I haven't done morning runs since I was with Wendy." Stan chuckled though he stopped when he saw Kyle's unimpressed face. "What?"

"Do you seriously have to bring her up?"

"Kyle can we not start this..."

"I'm not starting anything Stan but with how she's been acting and trying to get your attention, it just upset me!" Kyle said not meeting Stan's eyes. "I just don't want to talk about her."

"Okay, changing subject." Stan said as he sat up, he took deep gulp of his water before patting the towel across his brow. "Did Clyde see me."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"It's like half five in the morning, everyone is still in bed." Kyle answered taking Stan's bottle and taking a small drink.

"Oh, c'mon! I might as well had stayed in bed!" Stan complain dropping back down onto the ground. "Why did he even dare me to run so many miles if he's not gonna be here to see it?!"

"Because you two were having some drinks last night and got into an argument about who is the fittest."

"I thought he actually meant it!"

"Y'know Clyde is a light weight and he's probably gonna wake up with a really bad hangover in a few hours and poor Token is gonna have to look after him instead of hanging out with Nicole like he wanted to do today."

"Ahem." Kyle and Stan looked over to see Craig standing there with his monotone look and arms crossed, though if they looked a little more closely they could see how uncomfortable he looked.

"Hey, Craig. What's up?" Stan asked.

"Have you two seen Kenny?" He asked.

"No, why?" Craig shrugged at Kyle's answer.

"We haven't seen him since yesterday morning when we were together. He went off with some other friends for a study session."

"Have you checked with Fatass since they're sharing a dome?" Kyle asked as Stan sat back up taking the water back.

"Yeah, I went in earlier, woke him and asked, after his hissy fit he told me he hasn't seen him since yesterday too."

"So, Kenny's been out all night?" Stan asked.

"No, he went and had a sleep over with Clyde." Craig said sarcastically. "Yes, he's been out all night. Both me and Tweek have tried calling him, we've each sent like over a hundred texts but he hasn't answered any!"

"That's not like Kenny, he always answers his phone."

"Exactly. We're worried."

"Well, it's still early in the morning so wait until around lunch to see if he turns up, if not text us and we'll come up with a plan to try and find him. Okay?" Kyle asked.

"Okay." Craig said quietly before heading back to his room where Tweek will be.

"I've never seen him this upset before, not even during the time of those guinea pig attacks." Stan said watching Craig walk off.

"Kenny is his boyfriend. Craig is gonna be worried because they love each other, they've all been going strong for years."

"Yeah, I always thought it was just some affection that wouldn't last."

"So did I."

* * *

Craig had a right to worry, sure he didn't express a lot of things but he was aloud to, end of story. Craig really hoped that Kenny will show up like Kyle said, there was always a chance that Kenny stayed over with Jace for the night and it was really early morning so he was still asleep. (Somewhere far away from Jace he hoped.) But there was that nagging doubt at the back of his head, something just doesn't feel right.

Kenny always answered his phone, whether it was by text or call, he never had his phone on silent unless for a important purpose and even then it's on vibrate. Kenny still worried for his siblings and was paranoid that any text or call might be from Kevin or Karen, he always thought the worst happening to them and they needed him to come back home. It shows how much dedication and love Kenny has, but even asleep he makes sure his phone is loud, loud enough to wake him.

Has Jace told him to ignore his phone? Has something happened to him? Did he lose his phone? Has he left it somewhere? Could that be the reason? What? Was he injured? Is he in some sort of trouble? Craig seriously wanted answers, any sort, any clue to where Kenny was. Sighing he made his way back to his dorm hopefully where Tweek was, God knows what he would do if Tweek goes missing too. He loved his two blondes dearly!

Coming up to his door he took hold of the handle, he took a deep breath and opened the door to see Tweek pacing the room and checking his phone every two minutes, Craig sighed in relief with a small hint of disappointment. He had hoped to see both Tweek and Kenny there safe, at least Tweek was still where he left him. Tweek looked up from his worrying.

"Anything?" He asked, he had a hard grip on his phone and Craig worried that he would snap it in half.

"No, I checked with Cartman who said that he didn't come back at all and I bumped into Stan and Kyle who hasn't seen him since we were all together." Craig said taking Tweek into his arms.

"I really wish he would pick up his phone or at least send some sort of message to say he's fine."

"It'll be okay, he's our Kenny, he'll be fine."

"I hope so.

* * *

Kenny shivered, he was could- no freezing! He couldn't remember what he was doing last and he doesn't know where he is. Everything is pitch black and from what movement he can make he was shackled to something. He shuddered again feeling more cold than anything, he couldn't stop shivering at the moment he would do anything for bit of warmth. Kenny jumped as he heard a muffled laugh.

 _"I live in a place called Oblivion, it's location matters not; you'll need not recall or think at all of this forgotten spot._ "

"W-what?" He whispered out, he tried to make out any sort of object in the darkness but he couldn't. He couldn't see anything at all.

_"Don't worry Kenny James McCormick, we'll take really good care of you. The world will become a better place once where finished."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, I've been really busy! But it's gonna be worth it the end!


	24. Missing

"Anything?" Kyle asked as he watched the downhearted couple walking sullenly into their room.

"No, we've been sending calls, texts but nothing, it goes straight to voicemail. It doesn't even ring!" Craig said sitting down on the bed with his head in his heads, Tweek sat down next to him cuddling up to him, Stan and Kyle couldn't tell if he was comforting Craig or himself.

"Okay, don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this. Do you know he was with last?"

"Some douche called Jace." Craig's muffled voice came out through his hands.

"Jace? Okay, that's a start. Does he have a last name?"

"We don't know it, to be honest I really don't like the guy." Craig carried on.

"Why?" Stan asked as he rummaged through his bag.

"Cause the fucker shouldn't flirt when he knows Kenny's ours. If he's done something to him I will fucking murder him!" Craig threatened looking straight at Stan who immediately went behind Kyle.

"Calm down Craig." Tweek whispered feeling tired and worried.

"NO! He's a dead man walking if he's done anything to Kenny! The fucker won't be able to rest in pieces when I'm finished with him!"

"Craig calm down, we'll find Kenny, okay?" Craig sighed and nodded at Kyle, he kept his eyes trained to the floor. "At least we know Kenny was with someone. Now, I think I can be able to find out where this Jace guy, it shouldn't be too hard to hack into the file systems here. I suggest the two of you wander around and see if you come across him or no cause there might be a chance if Kenny is with him."

"And what happens if that doesn't work?" Craig asked.

"Then you'll have to wait until tomorrow to report a missing person to the police. I don't believe we'll have to do that but that will be a backup plan because it's not like Kenny to disappear for a long time, especially since this isn't South Park."

"Okay."

* * *

Kenny was in and out of sleep, he couldn't feel the cold anymore or his limbs for that matter. He can't feel or move them and he was too exhausted to try and attempt to move them in any way, shape or form. All he could do was drift in and out, he doesn't know how long he's been there, he couldn't move, he was numb and he was pretty sure that he was hungry. Tweek would kill him himself if he found out all his hard work has gone to waste.

His dear precious Tweek and Craig, he could only hope that they were okay and nothing has happened to them. He would never forgive himself if they were in the same conditions as him. He didn't want to think how frightened Tweek would be or how closed off Craig would become while trying to remain strong for Tweek, Craig doesn't need to have that sort of pressure. Not after the whole Cartman fiasco.

 _"The poor thing, it's sad that he has too suffer like this."_ Kenny heard the voice talk, the only voice that talks to him.  _"It needs to be done though, don't worry Kenneth, it will be all over soon."_

Kenny took in a shuddering breath as he could feel himself pass out again, he couldn't help it, he needed nutrients and warmth. Everything ached all over.

He wanted his siblings and boyfriends, he needed them.

* * *

"Okay and you say he is your boyfriend?" The officer said as he took down notes.

"Yeah." Tweek said, shuffling in his seat. He didn't like being in interrogating rooms but it was the only way to find Kenny.

"Both of you are his boyfriend?" The officer said slowly, looking between them.

"Yeah, what's so hard to understand about that? We've given you the information, we're fucking worried an you please do your job!?" Craig said losing his temper.

"Okay, right." The officer said as he snapped out of his confusion. "We'll look into this and find out what information we can get from the school."

"Finally." Craig said standing up, Tweek quickly followed suit.

"Don't worry, he'll be found." Craig took Tweek's hand and led him out as the officer escorted him out. The officer stood next his co-worker as they two boys walked out and headed back to campus.

"What's with them?" The man asked.

"Their boyfriend is missing." The man said not taking his eyes off the door.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I've never heard of a three-way relationship."

"Neither have I."

* * *

"This is fucking stupid, I don't see them helping at all. The police back home were bad enough, what makes these guys any better?" Craig ranted as they walked.

"Hey, calm down. I know you're worried, I am too and I know how much you hate having to rely on others to find Kenny but it's the only thing we can do right now." Tweek said holding on tighter to Craig's hand.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never really lose control of my emotions like this."

"I know how you feel, I'm worried too. We'll get through this and when Kenny is found we are never gonna let him go. Okay?" Craig smiled a little.

"Once he's found, I'm never gonna let him out of my sight!"

"That's a promise."

A week goes by and nothing, Craig and Tweek make sure to bug Kyle, the redhead hasn't found any documents on Kenny and it was incredibly hard to hack into the school systems, something wasn't right about that. Craig grew worrisome by the day and Tweek couldn't keep up appearances, they were so worried about Kenny and even worse Craig keeps coming up with different ideas on how he'll murder Jace who hasn't been seen either.

"I'm gonna go and see if the police have found anything." Craig said getting dressed.

"Okay, I'll go and ask Kyle if he's found anything."

"Okay, just make sure you're with someone. Okay, honey?"

"Craig, I'm not gonna disappear like Kenny but if it makes you feel better then I'll call Molly and we can walk together."

"Please, I'm just terrified right now." Tweek smiled.

"So am I." They gave each other a quick kiss before leaving, Tweek immediately sent a text to Molly for a meet up but that was after he talked to Kyle. Tweek squeaked as he butted into something making him drop his phone.

"Oh, sorry." Tweek looked to see Jace bending down and picking up is phone handing it to him. "You need to look where you're going when you're on that thing. I suggested putting it down when you're walking the corridors."

"Jace?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at little confused. "That's my name."

"Where have you been this past week and where's Kenny?"

"Kenny?"

"Yeah, Kenny. Y'know, the guy you like to hit on even though he's my boyfriend? That Kenny!"

"I don't know anyone by the name Kenny and I thought you were with that Craig guy?"

"What do you mean you don't know anyone called Kenny?" Jace shrugged looking confused. "He's around my height, darker blond, blue eyes, bright smile, freckles."

"No, I've never seen anyone like that but if I do I'll make sure to give him my number, he sounds hot." Jace said sending a wink at before walking around Tweek, Tweek watched him as a soon walked out of sight. He couldn't believe it.

Tweek slowly turned back around, shaken, he then started walking remembering that he was heading to Kyle and Stan's dorm. He felt like he was in a daze, he took in a deep breath as he looked around at everyone. It felt like they were all staring at him, judging him, whispering awful things about him. Tweek berated himself, he hasn't felt like this since elementary, he was doing so well for himself.

He didn't need to rely on Craig and Kenny to help him through his anxieties and panics, he's been doing so well on his own, so why was he acting up now? Tweek knew something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Craig and Kenny need him now and he was going to take lead. With this newfound determination he strode down the corridor not caring anything beside his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I gotta say, I love Tweek!!


	25. Forgotten

"Hey, Kyle." Tweek said as he caught up with Kyle and Stan in the corridor.

"Hey, Tweek. How you doing?" Stan asked as they all walked, one arms leaning on Kyle's shoulder.

"Not to well, I'm still worried about Kenny."

"Oh?" Both Kyle and Stan focused on their attention with Tweek.

"Have you found anymore information on where to find him?" Tweek asked keeping his fingers crossed that Kyle may have found something.

"Info on who?" Kyle asked.

"Kenny!" Tweek said disbelievingly.

"Why do you need information on Kenny, has something happened?" Kyle asked. Tweek couldn't believe this, Tweek was starting to think that Jace was telling the truth, he couldn't remember Kenny and now Stan and Kyle has forgotten that Kenny, his dear Kenny, has disappeared.

"Kenny? Remember? He's been missing for a week?"

"Seriously?! Dude. Why didn't you say anything?" Stan said as they abruptly stopped in the hallway.

"I have, remember me and Craig came to you earlier this week and we came up with a plan to try and find him.  _Gah,_ You were gonna look into the school system for any information on that Jace guy who was with Kenny last!?"

"Tweek I would have remembered that, we care for Kenny too but this is the first time we've heard that he's disappeared. To be honest there's nothing to worry about, Kenny usually did this sort of stuff all the time when we were kids. He would disappear for a few days or a week then come back and we act like everything is normal." Kyle said reasoning him.

"But this is isn't South Park, we're not back at home, Kenny has no business to wander off and like you said he did that when we were what nine, ten? He hasn't done that since we were that age. He's missing and we need to find him!" Tweek said trying his best to stay calm which he was doing pretty well.

"Okay, well, why don't we go to the police and we'll-"

"We've done that." Tweek said cutting Stan off. "Craig's just gone back down to see if they've found anything."

"Then everything will be okay, the police will find Kenny." Kyle said smiling.

"You know what the police are like, we have a better chance if all of us try to find him ourselves."

"Tweek, you have noting to worry about when it comes to the police. Like you said, we're not in South Park, the police back home weren't the award winning squad but I know the police here will be better suited at their jobs." Kyle said.

"Fine. Fuck you then. I'm going after Craig." Tweek said before running down the corridor in hopes of catching up to Craig. He's forgotten all about his meet up with Molly.

"What's with him? He knows better than that." Stan said as they carried on strolling.

"This is Tweek we're on about, he has suspicions about everything and everyone, just let him rant it out, he'll come to senses soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Anyway I want some food and a drink."

"Wanna go down to that café? It does good lunch down there and juice."

"Yeah but I'll just have some water."

"Kay."

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't any cases regarding Kenny McCormick?" Craig asked feeling his temper flair.

"I'm sorry sir but I've checked through our data and anyone regarding a case of a missing person is entitled for certain information but there's nothing here on a mister Kenny McCormick. Would like to report him as missing?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, for god sake!" Craig nearly shouted. "Yes! Fine, as long as he's found, goddammit!"

"Very well, just wait a second and I'll send an officer over and we'll bring you to the interrogation room. I know that sounds a bit bad but our other offices are being remodelled at the moment. There's nothing to worry about and we'll make sure to find your friend." She said giving him a reassuring smile as she stood up and went into another room. Craig took a deep breath as he tried to keep in emotions in check, he couldn't figure out why they didn't start a report or case for Kenny and it wasn't making him feel any better about finding Kenny.

"Craig?"

"Tweek? What are doing here? Has Kyle found something?" Craig asked as took Tweek into his arms.

"No, what about the police?"

"Apparently they didn't open or make a case and so now they're saying we have to report Kenny is missing, again?"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's fucking stupid! Even the police back home doesn't even do that!"

"Okay, calm down. We've been through worse and I'm sure we'll find Kenny."

"Yeah and soon as I find him I'm gonna rip him a new one!"

"Craig!"

"Okay, we're ready for you." Both of them turned to see the lady at the door holding it open for them. "This way. Is your friend coming too?"

"My boyfriend and yeah." He said taking Tweek's hand and following the lady.

"Here we are." She said giving a quick knock and opening the door. "They're here."

"Hello, boys, please take a seat." The same officer said as he pointed towards the seats opposite where he sat at the table. They walked in as the lady shut the door and took a seat next to him. "Now, we need a description about your friend and any info that might help link us to finding him."

"You are the guy who asked us these questions the last time we came here." Tweek blurted out.

"Questions?"

"About Kenny." The officer looked lost as he looked between them.

"Their missing friend, they said they reported their friend but there's no case for him." The receptionist whispered to him but Craig and Tweek could still here her.

"He's not our friend he's our boyfriend." Craig said.

"But I thought you said that he was your boyfriend?"

"I am." Tweek said.

"I don't get it." The officer said.

"We're in a polyamorous relationship which involves multiple partners with each partners consent." Tweek supplied.

"This is stupid." Craig said under his breath, Tweek took hold of his hand under the table.

"Ooookay… Anyway, earlier you mentioned that I have interrogated you two before, I'm sorry to say that you must be mistaken, I've never seen you two before." The officer said placing his conjoined hands on the table.

"What do you mean you haven't seen us. It was on Monday, we came in, you sat us down like this and asked us questions about Kenny. You didn't understand our relationship and assured us that he would be found before escorting us out." Craig said.

"Listen we would have remembered you we never forget faces from the college cause kids your age are still ones to cause trouble but we can assure you we have never seen or met you."

"This has to be some fucking joke!" Craig.

"Yes, it has to be. Policing is a serious job and shouldn't be joked with, now are you having a joke on us or is there a person missing that needs to be reported?" The officer asked.

"Fine." They quickly gave out the information again before quickly leaving. "I don't get it, we went there, it was the same guy and everything, how can they not remember us?"

"The same thing happened with Kyle." Tweek said.

"What?"

"I spotted them walking out of their dorms, I ran up to them and the acted like they usually do and when I mentioned Kenny they acted like it was the first time they heard that Kenny disappeared and told me that not to worry and Kenny used to disappear like this all the time."

"Something's definitely going on and whatever it is it's affected are friends and the cops in the town."

"It could have affected everyone for all we know. Maybe Kenny has died and it's just affected everyone?"

"No, Cartman always makes sure to know when Kenny is dead. He has this bracelet that lets you feel your own or someone else's heartbeat, he gave one to Kenny for his birthday last year."

"That's pretty cool, we'll have to get one of those." Craig smiled.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, we'll go talk to anyone else who can help us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some turn of events. Don't be afraid to share any ideas or theories, I'm curious to see what you guys can come up with!


	26. Kenny McCormick

Kenny couldn't hold back his tears, he didn't sob or cry out, he just let them run down his cheeks, taking shuddering breaths. He felt weak and wanted to sleep but he couldn't, he couldn't will himself to close his eyes, he was scared to close and never wake back up. Every time he died, he always came back but he knew from all those sudden cuts, bruises and other various pains that this time he wouldn't be coming back. In the past he would have accepted this in a heartbeat but now, now everything was going really well, boyfriends, good friends and a future. That's all he wanted.

_"Poor thing, suffering like that. So young and having to live for it's purpose." The muffled voice said._

_"Will we be sending him back?" Another familiar voice said._

_"No, by the time we're done he'll have suffered enough, the gets of heaven are far from it and he'll be able to rest in a paradise."_

_"I guess it's better than going back receiving punishment for not fulfilling his purpose."_

_"We'll move him now, we need him start getting some feeling for the night."_

_"Okay, I'll do it, he won't put up much of a fight."_

_"Make sure he's blindfolded, I want everything to be a surprise for him."_ Kenny jumped a little as he heard a door open, light flooded to his eyes which burned so he quickly closed them trying to block it out but it was still bright. He tried to move away as he heard footsteps approaching but he couldn't will himself to move, he whimpered feeling hands grapping his face. Cloth was folded roughly over his eyes and he was gagged.

"You know, sweet heart, I really do feel bad for doing this to you. Maybe if we had met under better circumstances but I follow my beliefs." Hands gripped onto his hair pulling his head back. "You are a menace to the world, a piece of filth spawned from Satan himself." Kenny whined again feeling pain shot through his arms as they were let down and cuffed behind his back. He took in a sharp breath as he was heaved him, however his legs gave out dropping him to the floor. "C'mon, get up."

Kenny groaned as they dragged his body across the floor, he then felt an intense heat blow straight at him, he also noticed light through his blind fold which he sorted of appreciated because it was blinding. Wherever he had been kept it had to be pretty cold for everything to feel like a bad summer heat wave, he cried out again feeling himself being dragged down a flight of stairs. Concrete ones too. He could feel scrapes and cuts form as he was dragged along gravel.

_'Please make it stop!'_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Clyde said as he Craig and Tweek walked into his dorm room, Token and Jimmy were already there sat down on various seats.

"Hey." Tweek said trying to be polite.

"So you finally come to visit. Not once have you come, it's always been us coming down to you." Clyde said. "So, what you think? Jealous that my room is bigger than yours."

"Our room." Token said.

"Not really Clyde, we've seen it before."

"How?"

"Someone by the name of Eric Cartman." Craig said taking a seat.

"Why would you fellers visit Eric?" Jimmy asked.

"Cause he's bunking with Kenny, remember?" Everyone looked puzzled.

"Kenny? Kenny who?" Clyde asked. Craig and Tweek looked at each other uncomfortably.

"McCormick." Tweek said rubbing his arms for comfort, everyone looked at them puzzled. "Kenny McCormick?" Everyone still looked puzzled, Clyde even had the nerve to shrug his shoulders at them.

"Kenneth James McCormick." Craig said getting agitated. "We've known him since we were in Kindergarten, he always covered his face with his orange parka?"

"Was he some unpopular kid that Stan's dragged into like they tried to with Tweek, Butters and Scott Malkinson?"

"Okay, one no. They always made fun of him for being the poorest in school and two, if it weren't for them we would have never been friend with Tweek in the first place." Craig said beckoning Tweek closer,putting an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Okay one." Clyde started. "Never heard of him and two please don't go sticking up for him even if you found your dream guy."

"What do you mean never heard of him, for god sake Clyde you always ask dating advice from Kenny."

"No, it's always been Token who's given me dating advice with Bebe."

"Yeah." Token agreed crossing his arms.

"No, it was Kenny. I mean for god sake you couldn't stop gushing over us when we went to prom as a couple."

"What? You, Tweek and this Kenny dude?" Clyde shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"Alright, I'm done. I can't take this anymore." Craig said standing up and walking out.

"Seriously, Tweek what is his problem?" Clyde said taking his opened bottle of water off his desk and taking a swing. Tweek didn't answer as he looked at them puzzled, Tweek sighed and hummed a little before leaving the room. They guys all looked at each other puzzled.

* * *

"So what are doing over the break?" Scott asked his room mate as he packed his bag. He wasn't packing everything and he trusted his roommate not to steal anything of his stuff.

"Just hanging about here on campus." Rodney muttered and shrugged as he carried on reading his book.

"No family or anything to see?"

"No, I rather stay away. I have four annoying younger sisters that I like to keep my distance from."

"That's not very nice, how old are they?"

"Five, six and the twins are the age of four."

"They're quite close together considering your age." Rodney sighed.

"Yeah well, my mom remarried."

"You don't sound very happy about that."

"I don't mind him but I've sorta been left in the background because of my sisters. They're in that stage where they're looking for a role model and I happen to be their favourite. They won't stop following me and they won't leave me alone, always wanting me to play and when I saw no my mom or step-dad make me. They believe they're angels."

"Still they're you little sisters and need a brother. Maybe if you talk to your parents and tell them how you feel maybe you can arrange a comprise of when to spend time with your sister and own time so they won't hound you all the time."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. Thanks."

"No problem." Scott said as he zipped everything up. "Well, I'm off. My bus is gonna arrive soon and I don't wanna miss it."

"Yeah, see ya." Rodney watched as Scott shut the door, he sighed putting his book down. He reached into his pocket taking out a crumpled leaflet, he straightened it out and looked it over. "What am I doing?" He threw the piece not caring to look at it, it ended up on the desk but he didn't care putting his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter. Let's see how much reaction I can get this time. Big shout out to Fenris123 who is very close to discovering my plot line, I'm both surprised and shocked. Well done, mate!!


	27. Fear

"I don't understand it, first our friends and now even Stan and Kyle can't remember Kenny, at all!" Tweek fretted, clinging to Craig's arm scared that he would forget too.

"We need to talk to anyone who knows Kenny, we need to find out if they've all forgotten him. If there's anyone that does remember him maybe they can help us in finding him." Craig said, thinking logically. "Who haven't we tried?"

"There's Cartman, Scott and I also think Timmy." Craig nodded.

"Okay, well you check with Timmy and I'll check with Scott since Cartman is still nowhere to be found right now." Tweek nodded pecking Craig's cheek.

"Okay, we'll meetup at our room?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah, be careful." Tweek walked in the opposite direction as Craig carried on. As he walked through the corridors he kept glancing at each door number trying to remember which one Scott's were. He then came to the number sixty-six, Craig took his chance and gave a small knock and letting himself in. Craig notice some familiar pictures that belong Scott's showing that he had the right room. He let himself in and looked around the bed area.

"Can I help you?" Rodney asked putting down the book he was reading, Craig noticed 

"Yeah, have you seen Scott?" Craig asked.

"You missed him, he left to catch his bus a minute ago." Rodney said feeling a little uncomfortable around Craig, Craig picked up on it too.

"Hmm, I'll see if I can get his number off someone then." Craig said absently looking around as he thought.

"What do you want him for?"

"I was hoping to ask him something that involved our friend Kenny." Craig said not bothering to give all the info but he noticed how Rodney tensed when he said his boyfriends name.

"Oh, is something wrong with him?"

"No, he's just disappeared." Craig said sounding like he didn't care while he kept a focus n Rodney's expression. "I'm not that overly worried because he does do this from time to time in the past. I'm pretty sure he's fine but nothing wrong in making sure, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're in Tweek's class, right?" Rodney settled down a bit but he was still tense.

"Yeah, we in the art major."

"You doing fashion like him?"

"Not really, this school is really weird. I wanna make a living on my artwork and this is the cheapest school and closest but you have to take art and fashion at the same time which is really dumb. Luckily the two classes split once we finish the first year."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from."

"Well I'm gonna get going cause I need a bit of air." Rodney said getting up from his bed.

"Sure. I'm just gonna see if I can find Scott's number. He might have left his address book here."

"Okay, can you shut the door on you're way out?"

"Can do." Craig watched as Rodney eagerly walked out of the door. Craig quickly had a look over and managed to find the address book but no number for him. Sighing Craig looked over to Rodney's bed seeing the book he was reading. Growing curious he moved over towards the bed and shutting the book to look at the cover. Feeling puzzled he turned the book over and looked at the blurb.

 _'Cthulhu?'_ He thought. He dropped the book down on the bed and looked over towards the desk. He noticed a scrounged up paper sitting on top of some things, it looked really out of place. Craig knew Scott liked to keep things organised and wouldn't leave it there, heading over to the desk he picked up the paper and smoothed it out and looking it over.

**Aletheia, a bright future for all.**

"Shit!!" Craig said running out of the room and quickly to his dorm hoping Tweek was there.

* * *

Kenny couldn't stop his tears or hold back his whimpers as he was strapped in a chair, the air was cold again and it once more it was hurting his skin. It felt like the air was biting him and it hurt, as he breathed he could see a fog of it. Looking around he could hooks and the air was very misty, he was back in some sort of freezer. Kenny tried to keep himself calm but he just couldn't, after blacking out from being dragged to wherever they were taking him all he could do was dream.

Dream which quickly became a nightmare. He didn't want to think about what he saw but flashes sometimes pop up and those images really scare him. He wanted to close his eyes and try to calm himself but he didn't dare close them, he was scared to see those images again or even falling asleep. He can't do that, he can't allow himself to do that!! Kenny jumped hearing the door opening, looking straight ahead he saw his visitor and captor.

"You?" Kenny questioned, his voice was croaky and didn't even realise that his nose starting leaking blood.

"Hello, Kenneth." The door was slammed shut. "How are we today."

"Why..?" Kenny breathed out as he shivered.

"Because, I pride myself with this school and nothing is going to ruin it." Kenny whimpered as he came closer and wiped the blood off tenderly. "Such a precious thing you are, my brothers had hoped for your arrival, they prayed and now they hope and wait for you." He titled Kenny's head up looking straight into his eyes, Kenny felt a headache form. "I hate disappoint my brothers but I can't let you bring harm to this world."

"I would never." Kenny whispered. as soon as he let go. Kenny looked on in disgust as liked the blood of from his thumb.

"I know." He said before going over to the back of the chair and untying him. Kenny immediately jumped out of the chair and tried to head for the door, as soon as he touched the handle he felt a sharp, rough prick in the back of his neck. Shocked, he immediately lost all feeling feel to the ground, hearing laughing Kenny managed to turn over onto his back seeing him laugh while holding a syringe. "Don't think I would let you go that easy."

"Sir? Is everything okay?" A muffled voice came through the door.

"Where fine, aren't we Kenneth?" He strongly grasped hold of Kenny's leg before dragging him back to the middle of the room, the chair was already out of the way. He then crouched down to his level and once again wiping away another trail of blood from the side of his head and licking it. He then stroked his cheek which were stained with his tears before standing up and walking to the door. "He's all yours." He walked out and three more people with plain white masks came in with many medical tools. Kenny wanted to scamper away but he couldn't move.

The only thing he could do was scream.

* * *

"Craig please calm down. I'm sure it's just a silly little college club." Tweek said as Craig packed up a small bag.

"Tweek, think about it. She came up to me and she even said only higher ups can chose the people who join. We can't even talk about it!" Craig said rushing around.

"Craig..."

"The book he was reading said Cthulhu, Kenny said that was where his parents went to. They most be something close to that cult, think about it. Kenny died once when he was here and then all of sudden he gets hurts and near sudden death experience but no deaths. They most of known that he was here and put a charm on him or around the area."

"Craig, it just sounds-"

"Tweek think about it, everyone here can't remember Kenny, we went to the police to report him missing but they never filed it or remember us coming. Our friends don't even remember him which is weird because even when Kenny died they still remembered him." Craig said taking hold Tweek's hands.

"Craig, I'm just trying to grasp the situation. This is a lot to grasp."

"I know but Kenny needs us this time. As soon as we can find him we'll just leave this place."

"Okay, let's do it." Tweek said before getting his things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little late update, I got side tracked but it's worth it!


	28. Occult

"You sure you're okay with this?" Craig asked for what felt like the fourth time to Tweek.

"Yeah, nothing is going to stop me from finding Kenny. The question is are you sure that I will be okay coming with you?" Craig smiled at Tweek's point, he was scared of losing Tweek as well as Kenny. Losing one was a horrible thought but both, he would rather kill himself than live a life without them.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture." Craig said as they carried on walking, Tweek fiddled with the straps of the bag he was carrying around his shoulder.

"Do you have a plan in mind?" Tweek asked curiously.

"Not really, I won't know until we've seen what the place is like and what is going on." Craig admitted, Tweek looked even more nervous but he took a deep breath and made sure to stay calm. It was his time now and from all the times he was stuck with Stan's gang he could do it, everything else was a breeze compared with their adventures.

"Okay, but keep updated if you think of something."

"Yeah, but that won't stop you from coming up with ideas. Everyone's called you crazy before but you have your moments." Tweek smiled a little, remembering the time he held a bazooka to get his friends back. "Just remember if at anytime you think you're in trouble or can't carry on, just get to a safe place, send me a text and I'll do the rest."

"That's not going to happen, I'm gonna make sure of it."

"At least promise me, please." Craig said stopping in his tracks.

"I promise but I'm not that paranoid, anxious little boy. Sure sometimes I have my moments but I've gotten better. I know I can do this!" Tweek smiled cupping Craig's face and giving him a kiss.

"Okay, let's do this." They carried on walking, it was a long walk from the campus but they finally arrived to the outskirts of the town. Craig followed directions from his map on his mobile, they took a couple of turns and finally came to a worn down warehouse. They took a quick look outside of the place before doing anything else. At the side of the building Craig spot a window up on the second floor that wasn't boarded up and the glass was broken and big enough to fit through. "Tweek, look." Craig pointed.

"There's no way I'll be able to climb up there!" Tweek said shaking his head.

"Yeah, look there's a dumpster over there, it's big enough for you to at least pull yourself up from the ledge of the window." Craig said.

"But what if I cut myself on the glass or someone is in that room and spot me."

"Tweek, you'll be fine, from the looks of it there's no glass on the ledge and you have to peak in to make sure no one is there before sneaking in. You can do it."

"And what about you."

"I'll enter in with the person we were meeting with, I'll tell them that you couldn't come and in the meantime you look around for Kenny while I find some things about these guys. Maybe even find some evidence and hopefully get them arrested." Tweek looked back up at the window nervously before taking a deep breath and signalling Craig to help him move the dumpster.

They struggled moving the dumpster as it was really heavy and absolutely stunk however the lined it up to the window and Craig gave Tweek a boost. Tweek had to jump to grab hold of the ledge, it took him a couple of tries but he finally managed to grab hold, he struggled to pull himself up however he managed saw that the room was empty and bare. Tweek climbed in minding the glass of the floor and looked back to Craig, waving a little.

"Clear." Tweek said keeping his voice soft.

"Okay, I'm gonna head to the front but remember to keep your phone on you at all times and we'll keep each other posted."

"Got it, love you!"

"Love you too, honey." Craig said before running back to the front of the house. Tweek immediately checked that his phone was on silent before digging into his back and producing a video camera, it was precaution in case Craig couldn't find any evidence, Tweek will make sure to record everything. Tweek was actually thankful his dad bought him something useful, the camera was small, light and easy to carry. Tweek creeped over to the half open door and checked to see if anyone was in the hallway, seeing and hearing nothing he stepped out.

In front of Tweek was a big opening which overlooked the main part of the warehouse, down below he could see old conveyor belts and other odd types of machines. Tweek ducked down and looked through the gaps of the bars seeing a couple of people waling in and carrying medical trays which were full of used syringes, it gave the idea that maybe they were druggies who worked in an illegal system.

Maybe that was the reason why, Kenny's parents gotten themselves in trouble and were holding their son ransom, though that didn't explain why people forgot about Kenny. Some other people came into view and were talking low so Tweek couldn't make out what they were saying, however a few chuckles were shared between them. There was heavy knocking on the doors that caught their attention, they looked between each other before the only female of the small group went up and open the small slot of the door.

"Password?"

* * *

"The world is a janitor's closet." Craig said, his voice not giving anything away. The slot of the door closed and was opened by Leah.

"I was wondering when you would get here, where's your boyfriend?" She asked looking around.

"He couldn't make it. He caught the flew sadly." Craig said as Leah let him in, Craig gave the place a little look over before managing to spot Tweek up above, he immediately looked away so no one else could spot him.

"Aww, what a shame. Well once he's better he can join and hopefully you'll be a member by then. What made you change your mind?"

"My boyfriend." Craig answered. "He's heard some things about this place and said it would be beneficial to join, I couldn't deny him." He added with a lie.

"And he's correct, it will be wonderful to have you but..." She winced as she glanced at him.

"What?"

"You will have to show that you're committed and won't share anything outside of this committee." Leah said giving a serious look.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, usually we have a inauguration, we have a ceremony and you would have to make a pact that will stop you from breaking any of our rules and that you agree to our terms however we are pressed for time at the moment so you will have to show your loyalty a different way."

"Tell me what I need to do then, my boyfriend really wants to join and if he's doing it then I want to do it too." Craig said.

"Such a loyal type." Leah gushed. "What makes us special is protecting this world, there are many things that ruin it. We managed to find one and tonight we're performing a ritual to get rid of it once and for all." She said, her eyes were full of hope.

"I'll get rid of anything that brings harm to my loved ones, what do you want me to do?"

"For now, watch. What we will be doing is going to be harsh and you can't intervene unless we say so. Got it?"

"Perfectly."

"Wonderful, now we need to get ready for everything so while the boys are doing that I'll give you run down. Once you are properly apart of us then we'll give you the full tour of everything." She said while leading him into another room.

* * *

Tweek sighed seeing Craig leave, he really wanted to follow but it would be better to search somewhere Craig may not be able to. Tweek soon noticed everyone separating and leaving into different places around the warehouse, Tweek made sure to be mindful and keep his ears opened for any movement that was close. He couldn't afford to be spotted otherwise they may do something terrible to them.

Tweek slowly made his way down stairs, he silently cursed each stair that creaked and groaned under his weight. Tweek kept to the walls and quickly peaked into each room, most of them were bare but some had some bags which looked to be small belongings to people such as spare clothes and a few chargers, he even found a bagful of robes which most of been for their occult.

"No that's too much!" Tweek peaked into another room seeing two people hovering over a table with a chemistry set. "You're only supposed to put a drop in, if they drink that they'll be unconscious for a day!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I've never done anything like this before!"

"That's why were here to practise isn't it!"

"Oh, screw it, let's go get a drink and come back with a clearer mind." Tweek quickly his behind a machine as they stepped out, as soon as they were out of sight Tweek walked into the room to get a proper look at what they were doing. Tweek saw two small containers filled with a liquid that a bronze colour, Tweek would of mistaken it for alcohol if it wasn't for the chemistry.

He saw a book on the far end and quickly looked through it seeing that they were notes, as he looked through everything made a bit more sense. They were adding whatever these contents were into everyone's water, someone would spread a rumour about a subject or in this case person and the water would affect that subject and was forgotten. At first it didn't fully make sense to Tweek but then decided coming from South Park a lot of things didn't make sense.

No wonder everyone was forgetting Kenny and Tweek felt that worse things were about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please don't kill me for doing this Kenny because I promise there won't be a happy ending if you do! One more chapter to go guys!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you all think and happy holidays everyone!!


	29. He's Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning -** Violence

Craig took notes of everything that was happening around the place, he could tell that they used the warehouse as a temporary location, if it was their permanent base then they would have a lot more decoration and the building would be cleaner and nearly all of them would be wearing their robes instead of only a couple that have walked by and bowed to them. It wasn't hard either, getting info, Leah was willing to trust him and it seemed that she was in charge of overlooking everything.

"You know there are many despicable things on this world?" Leah asked looked through a couple of cardboard boxes.

"Yeah, the world has many god awful things." Craig said as Leah passed him two small trinkets, Craig looked at them oddly, they looked like those trinkets found in crystal shops.

"Well, after we will have gotten rid of another monster that doesn't belong here." Craig hoped to whatever God was out there that she didn't mean Kenny.

"What are these?" Craig asked indicating what he was holding.

"These are diving rods, spiritual beings like to ask them questions and the rods rotate in a way that answers for them, mostly yes or no. However, we carry them when we perform rituals, the more we have the stronger are will is."

"Will?"

"Yeah, will. Just like prayers, the more people pray in one place the more they hope that they're prayers are answered. The same can be done when performing a ritual except this unlike hoping for our prayers to be answered, we will get a reply."

"A reply? Has this worked before?"

"Yeah, many a times!" Leah said leaning against a table.

"How does that work, these are only crystals."

"They're much more than that!" Leah said taking them from him with care. "You see we use different colours because of their meanings which sends a message through to the ritual. Clever isn't it."

"I guess..?"

"The black represents for endings, protection against evil, banishing and binding. While red presents for passion, strength, change action, overcoming obstacles. With the moon in place the ritual will be at it's strongest too."

"What has the moon got to do with this?"

"It will be the waning moon which is used magically for banishing what is not longer wanted, such as pain, negative people and situations." They heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

"The guests have arrived and everything is in place besides the goat." The guy said, Craig tried to see his face and make out who he was but he couldn't see it due to the robes he wore.

"Okay, I'll go welcome the guests. We'll take the goat with us, it will be better with anything that is fresh." Leah said, her tone shone with authority. "Wait here, I'll be right back." She said going back to her seductive voice before heading out. Craig sighed as he tried to wrap his thoughts but the only thing he could think was that these people are crazy! That's all he could make out of the situation. Craig checked his phone to see if he had any updates on Tweek, sadly he didn't.

_'Fuck, Kenny where are you?'_

* * *

Tweek tried not to let out a whimper as he hide under a table, he held a hand over his mouth as people walked passed. There were quite a few people walking in the same direction, Tweek quietly and slowly crawled over near a dark corner where he could see better. He saw that they were people from the campus, they were looking around in awe and whispering to each other. Tweek was shocked to see Rodney was with the group too.

"Hello, guests." A brunette woman came in. "I'm so glad that everyone here is willing to rid the evil of the world." Tweek became confused, evil? Kenny wasn't evil, Kenny was precious. "I'm happy that you'll be here for the ritual."

"Ritual?" Someone spoke up as others started whispering while looking confused. "We were told about how the earth was dying due to the way people aren't caring enough." The woman smiled while signalled to someone wearing robes. "HEY! What the fuck are you doing?" The guy asked as they were shoved away from the rest of the group.

Tweek watched as the group looked worried as more people dressed in the robes kept them back from helping their friend. The woman dragged a box from the other side of the room, as she moved it with ease the box shook and some form of growling was coming from it. As soon as the box was insight of the guy she kicked it open and creature burst out flying straight to the guy.

Tweek had to stop himself from crying out as he watched the thing rip into the man's throat, blood started to pour and the guy started screaming. He tried to get the thing of him, he grabbed for it's scabbed fur and pulled but the thing had hold of it's skin tightly, so instead he was pulling his skin off. It's claws scratched up to it's face and his eye came out of socket. Tweek couldn't look anymore and did his best to block out his screams and the groups screams, he only looked back up once the screaming died down.

The body was on the ground in a pool of blood, half of his face was shredded while the other side had a few bites and scratches, the thing was covered with innards, it's face was deep inside his chest cavity, Tweek couldn't make out what it was because of how fast it moved and how much blood it was covered in however it was thin and it's body stretched out like a stuffed toy inside without any filling. Now it was a ball shape and sluggish after it's feast and still stuffing it's face.

"As you can see from your dead friend here he has mistaken this place for some stupid environmental protection. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint but it's not. As you can see we deal with creatures like those." She said as they watched on as another person killed the creature by running a sharp knife on a stick through it. "There are many monsters and they come in different shapes or forms, most of them human."

"Oh, my god." Tweek whispered, he couldn't hold back from his tears.

"It's going to be lovely to have you all." The doors were shut behind them and locked. "If you think about leaving and telling the world about our help then you can gladly join your friend here. The choice is yours." She said still cheerfully. "Now, come this way, we'll be performing the first ritual in over a decade!" She cheerfully said as she led them to the next room.

Tweek finally came out of his hiding place as soon as he made sure the coast was clear, he kept his eyes trained anywhere beside the dead body and tried to keep his focus on Kenny. He wiped his eyes from any tears before hearing creek of a door being opened, carefully walking over towards the noise Tweek opened the door a crack to see what was happening.

"C'mon we need to be there before he arrives!" Someone says while leaning on some metal doors.

"Yeah, yeah." Someone replied inside. Tweek had to stop himself from gasping as he saw who they were dragging out, Kenny McCormick. Kenny was passed out and his skin had a blue tinted from being inside the freezer for so long. Tweek wanted to cry seeing how much he was hurt, cuts and bruises littered him. Tweek nearly screamed as he felt a hand on his shoulder making him stand up.

"Fucking shut up before we're both spotted!" Cartman whispered as he held a hand over Tweek's mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Tweek asked as soon as Cartman removed his hand.

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Leah cheered as she and Craig walked the path back to campus. The campus itself looked broken down and nothing like it did earlier.

"I find that very disagreeable." Craig said as he looked back to they're 'guests' seeing how frightened they were.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Our other guests were just the same but now they're fully devoted to helping this world against monsters." Leah said as they walked on the outsides of the campus and heading into the forest. They took a different turn and trailed up a winding hidden path, Craig noticed chanting happening as others followed in their garbs. The came into a clearing where a run down stone table was. "We'll go check on them, wait here." Leah said after a minute of standing. Walking up a further more while leaving the others behind they came across a small shed, it looked like nobody had visited the place in years. "C'mon, we're waiting."

The door opened and two other cloaked people came out dragging Kenny, Craig was shocked on how Kenny looked, He was littered in cuts and bruises and if he hadn't noticed the small gasps of breath he would have thought that he was dead. Craig wanted to immediately push the people over who were dragging him and save him but there were too many people that could overpower him.

"He doesn't look like a monster." Craig said keeping his emotions in check.

"Oh, he is. He was born with a purpose, he contains the last piece of magic that will Cthulhu to this world. He never dies will die only when Cthulhu is called. We are going to stop that from happening. first we'll make him mortal and then send him back, this very grounds used be the Miskatonic university which were once a place they taught kids Cthulhu in hopes of calling him one day." She said as walked over to the goat that was tied to the tree. Craig looked away as she pulled a knife and cut it's throat letting it pour into a bucket, Leah showed that she didn't care to get her hands dirty and made the pentagon next to the circle.

"Why not use the table?"

"Because it's very old and was only used for torture on anyone who disagreed with the university laws of Cthulhu." She said. "However, these grounds are still holy and very powerful still for any sort of magic." She turned to her on lookers. "You can leave now." Many of the cloaked people left only leaving a few who kept close to the 'guests'. "Now we wait for the Liege to come." They waited for five minutes and in that time Craig started to worry, he hasn't had any messages or signs form Tweek and Kenny hadn't made a sound besides a gasps. He didn't even more form the spot he was forced to or noticed him to say he was just about awake. Everyone soon bowed as a hooded figure came into view.

"Welcome to the order of Aletheia, where we work in an oblivious world." From the sound of his voice the guy was way older than anyone lese here, compared to him everyone sounded like kids. "Today we rid of the last remnants of the other world Cthulhu who H.P Lovecraft had warned us of. As we end this creature we will look on in prospect and without fear of worrying his apocalypse." The figure nodded to Leah who stepped forward.

"Let us chant the sacred words and allow our freedom to begin." Everyone gathered in a circle around Kenny and began.

 _"Cahf ah nafl mglw'nafh hh' ahor syha'h ah'legeth, ng llll or'azath syha'hnahh n'ghftephai n'gha ahornah ah'mglw'nafh. Cahf ah nafl mglw'nafh hh' ahor syha'h ah'legeth, ng llll or'azath syha'hnahh n'ghftephai n'gha ahornah ah'mglw'nafh. Cahf ah nafl mglw'nafh hh' ahor syha'h ah'legeth, ng llll or'azath syha'hnahh n'ghftephai n'gha ahornah ah'mglw'nafh."_   Kenny squirmed in pain the floor only moving his upper torso as the blood lit up.

Craig noticed a few of the hooded people looking around, Craig was suspicious as one of them nodded before they suddenly grabbed hold of each person on their right and holding a gun against there head. Immediately the chanting stopped and Kenny coughed out blood before going limp, Craig immediately dove to him checking to make sure his boyfriend was breathing and holding him close.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The figure demanded as Leah stood on shocked.

"Putting your fucking cult to an end." Cartman said taking his hood down along with Tweek and a couple of others. The same with the guests who took out some sort of weapon.

"You fuckers!" Leah said. "This is supposed to be my night! I was going to become a general! I would of been in charge of this area!" She cried out. "We were going to pay back our tributes to the mistakes that were made!" As soon as she took a step Cartman clicked his gun and sent a warning shot at her foot forcing the other to wriggle out of their hold and run.

"Yeah, fucking shut up."

"Liege, please, offer me grant. Make them turn back!" She said to the hooded figure.

"I don't I will." He said as a tentacle shot out and ripped through her leg, Leah fell down in shock.

"Professor Upham...?" She said as he took down his hood. "Why?"

"Why not?" He said opening his mouth letting out another slimy flesh, aiming to one of the people present straight through his head, Upham swallowed their brain.

"Fuck this run!" Everyone started running apart from Craig, Tweek and Cartman.

"I don't care for your silly club, all I care about is eating but when I heard that the remnants of Cthulhu were here then I took my chance,. No way was I going to let them have the university and have my brothers free once again. I'm still the strongest and with them trapped I will be ruler!" He cried as his form changed. e looked like a octopus but with a human body.

"Tweek, we need to get out of here." Craig said grabbing Tweek's attention.

"No we have to stick to the plan." Cartman said.

"What fucking plan and what are you doing here Fatass!?"

"Just for once trust me on this, Tweek stay with Kenny." Cartman said forcing Craig up and they ran into the trees. Tweek immediately kneeled down ignoring anything everything else around him.

"You trusted me too easily and you fell for my story, there was no generation of occults back then, the only thing was this school and yes they did worshipped Cthulhu but they were driven out by the residents of the town not your silly occult." Upham said. "I used to work in that school, I was the best math teacher and soon to be head but this town won, now I'm on my way back to the top and I don't you anymore to do it!" Upham shot out another tentacle breaking Leah's head and pulling her brain out. "Knowledge is power after all." He said swallowing the whole thing, he then turned to Tweek.

"Leave us alone!" Tweel said keeping Kenny in his arms, Tweek was scared out of his mind as Upham walked further towards them.

"Ah, the little spaz who has fallen under the Cthulhu's slave. Don't you wish to be free?"

"No, Kenny is and will always be my boyfriend!"

"You live yourself in fear, what are you scared of?" Tweek tried to take deep breathes but he couldn't then he noticed his nose was bleeding. "How delicious, I have never tasted fear as good as yours!"

"What are doing to me."

"Feeding on your emotions, fear will be the first, then you're anger and then when it's over I'll eat your brain too." He raised he hand sending more blue waves towards Tweek however that was short lived as Craig came out with a baseball bat, knocking Upham down.

"Now!" Craig shouted as he pulled both Tweek and Kenny out of the pentagon, silently apologising for jostling Kenny. Cartman came and threw two big jewels into the centre, Upham didn't get a chance to shout before a blinding light came and blasted at Upham leaving ashes behind.

"Illithid's may feed on people's minds but they're too dumb to see a trap." Cartman said with a cool pose however it was ignored as Craig and Tweek checked over Kenny.

Everything was now going to be okay.

* * *

Everything became a blur for everyone, the rest of the cult was arrested and the school had to shut down due to the fascination and followers of Aletheia. Jace was a follow and it didn't take him long spill everything that had happened after he heard of Leah's death, no one believed Cartman, Craig and Tweek when they told their part of the ritual, everyone thought it was because of the shock and Tweek's delusional ideas. After Kenny recovered a little he was sent back to South Park and carried on his recovery at Hell's Pass Hospital.

"Hi." Kenny looked up seeing Tweek in the door way smiling. Kenny smiled back and used the bed remote to help him sit up a little.

"Hey." He croaked.

"How are you feeling?" Tweek asked sitting next to the bed and taking his hand giving it a supportive squeeze.

"Everything hurt apart from below the waist but I'll live."

"I'm sorry to hear about your legs, I really wished we had tried to find you sooner!" Tweek said feeling horrible. The doctors had found damage in many areas of Kenny's spine from drugs and beatings, Kenny couldn't feel anything and was soon told that they repaired as much as they could but sadly he wouldn't be walking again, he was paralyzed.

"It's no bother, really." Kenny said trying to make it better for Tweek though he knew Tweek would be feeling guilty for a while.

"Once you get out of here, I'm never leaving you out of my sight!" Tweek said standing and carefully giving him a hug. "I love you Ken."

"I love you too."

"Am I interrupting?" The two blondes turned to see Craig at the doorway. Both Tweek and Kenny laughed as Craig came closer and they all had their arms around each other. "I have a question for the both you!" Craig said a little bashfully as they let go of each other.

"We're listening." Tweek said.

"How would you like it if after you're discharged, we head down to the church, have a quick ceremony and look for a place together?" Craig asked.

"Really?" Tweek asked keeping hold of Kenny's hand who looked over in shock.

"Yeah..." Craig said looking anywhere but them, somehow the windows looked a lot more interesting."

"But, what about my..."

"I spoke to Cartman who looked into the ritual, if we hadn't had stooped them when we did then you would have been gone. They only took you're immortality away, you can grow old with us Ken." Craig said taking his other hand with Tweek. "What do you say, do both wanna marry me?"

Tweek and Kenny smiled, life was going to get better for them. They didn't care Kenny was there's, for now and forever!

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed reading this and another big thanks to all who have commented and kudos this fic! It's been a pleasure once more to create this sequel and have all of you're support, you guys are amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, **Akane** ~


End file.
